Games
by 2originalcents
Summary: Butters has had enough with flirting and decides to make the first move to ensure a relationship with the one person he's in love with, Eric Cartman. (PwP with some cutsie stuff thrown in. I think it's in character, but some may disagree.)
1. Chapter 1

**Holy shit, I suck (pun intended).**

**Jebuz, well all I can say is I hope you enjoy this fic. I'm going to try to fix up my account and maaaaaybe post more. I also have some other ideas in mind in regards to some of my unfinished fics that I have on here. **

**Anywho, PWP, Cartman/Butters, I think it's totally in character but some might disagree, there's some cutesy shit in here too, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

Butters tackled Cartman so he was on top and the brunette was lying on his bed. He was holding tightly to Eric's wrist, placing them on top of his shoulders.

"Butters, what the fu-"

Before Cartman could finish his complaint, Butters' lips were on his own. Eric was stunned, still pinned down, he never realized how strong Butters was. He knew he could thrash around, kick Butters in the nads or something, but instead he started kissing back. He didn't know why, but he had actually moaned a little, which Butters took full advantage of to explore his mouth. Cartman could feel Butters tongue rub against his own, and he began to gently suck on it. He didn't want to, but he could feel himself getting more aroused by the minute. He couldn't move his arms but he could feel his body move, trying to get closer to Butters.

Butters pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

"Wow, Eric, you're really hard. Who would have thought you're into this sort of stuff. "He giggled.

"Shut up, Butters! I'm not that hard, this is just what happens when… When…" Eric trailed off as Butters began kissing his neck and lightly sucking on his left earlobe.

"Mhmm, when what, Eric?" Butters whispered into Cartman's ear, teasing him.

Cartman face was a deep red, and he couldn't stop the moans from escaping his lips.

Butters pressed himself closer to Eric, and now the brunette could feel Butters' own erection rub up and down his stomach. The thought of it actually made him harder.

Suddenly Butters sat up, saddled on Eric's hips. He was still holding Eric's wrists, but he pulled them forward so now Cartman's arms were crossed in front of him.

"We're going to do something fun now." Butters said, getting off Eric. "Can you sit on the floor, please?"

Cartman sat up, rubbing his wrists. They didn't really hurt, he just still couldn't believe Butters could pin him down so easily. "Why?"

"Eric, please. Just sit on the floor, preferably on your knees." Butters smiled.

Cartman blushed again when he realized what Butters was trying to get at.

"No. Fucking. Way." He said as sternly as he could, though he could feel his own cock twitch at the thought.

"Are you sure?" Butters asked, unzipping himself.

Cartman stifled a gasp. Butters began stroking himself gently, he wasn't trying to get off, he was trying to make Cartman do what he wanted, after all.

"This is pretty great too, actually." Butters said, looking at Eric as the brunette was concentrating on his member. "You watching, it's pretty great."

Eric looked up to face Butters and then turned away, embarrassed that he was looking at all.

"Wanna get a closer look?" Butters asked, he still had a hand on himself, but he stopped moving it.

What Eric wanted was to punch Butters in the face. To kick him out of his house. To make this end. But what he did was slowly get off the bed and kneel in front of Butters. His hands were on his lap, he wasn't sure what to do next.

"You're so cute, Eric!" Butters gasped. "Now c'mon. I know you've wanted to do this for a while. Plus, this will be more fun now that we're older."

Cartman suddenly remembered that stupid photo he took in fourth grade. How did Butters know about it though? Hmm, someone must have told him about it.

Eric turned to look at Butters, and then he turned to look at what was in front of him.

Slowly Cartman leaned forward and put his lips on the tip. A moan escaped Butters. Eric opened his mouth, taking all of Butters inside his mouth until he could feel the tip in the back of his mouth. Cartman put an arm on Butters' right thigh and rested his hands on the blond's hips. His other hand he wrapped around the bottom of Butters member as he began licking it up and down.

Above him he could hear Butters gasp and moan. Butters didn't actually expect his plan to work, but now that it did he felt like he was going to lose his mind, it felt too good.

Eric kept sucking on Butters, and the parts not in his mouth he rubbed with his hand. He could taste the precum, and began sucking harder.

The little noises Eric made while sucking his dick turned Butters on even more. And now that Cartman quickened his pace, Butters couldn't help himself anymore, with a final moan he came into Eric's mouth.

Instinctively, Cartman drank it, but when he let go of Butters he began to cough. He didn't mean to do that. He thought Butters was going to warn him so he wouldn't drink his cum. Eric looked up at Butters, who was leaning down on his elbows.

"That was awesome." Butters said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Why didn't you warn me you were going to cum, I didn't want to drink it!" Eric shouted, annoyed.

"You keep saying you don't want to do these things, but I know you do. I mean, you already did before." Butters looked at Eric and smiled.

"You don't know anything." Was all Cartman could think to say.

"I bet." Butters said, sitting back up and tucking himself away. He then patted the space next to him so Eric would join him.

Begrudgingly Eric complied. When he sat down Butters moved so he was sitting behind him now. His lips were on the brunette's neck again, causing Eric to gasp.

"It's your turn now." Butters purred into his ear, reaching down to his pants.

Before unzipping them, Butters rubbed over them. Eric moaned.

"I knew puberty would be good to you." Butters said as he unzipped Eric and stared at his erection.

"What?" Eric breathed. He was resting his head on the blond's shoulder.

"I mean your dick finally caught up with the rest of you." Butters said as he wrapped one hand around Cartman, another was rubbing the brunette's hip.

Eric's breathing became heavy, he moved his head so he could see Butters' face as he not so gently got him off. After a particularly loud moan, Eric came, and the exhaustion caused him to put all of his weight back on Butters, who was able to hold him up easily enough.

"You came pretty quickly." Butters teased, giving Eric a peck on the cheek.

"Well you rub someone that hard, they're gonna come pretty quick." Cartman said between breaths, trying to defend himself.

Butters cleaned up Eric and gently zipped him up again. He began kissing his neck again and rubbing his waist when he suddenly stopped.

"What now?" Eric asked, getting use to the touching.

"I have to go, it's late." Butters said, hopping off the bed.

"Wait, what?" Eric wasn't expecting this. He watched as Butters put on his backpack.

"Sorry Eric, I forgot my parents wanted me home early. Hopefully they won't be too sore at me, but I have to go."

"Wait, but what about-"

For the third time that evening Butters cut him off with a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Butters smiled as he headed out the door.

Cartman stayed seated on the bed, thinking over what just happened and how quickly he just left, like it was no big deal.

"That asshole." Cartman said to himself.

The next morning Eric could feel a knot in his stomach. He was so worried about last night. What if that asshole Butters tells everyone? What then?

He was walking down the hallway when he saw Butters laughing and talking with two girls. He charged over.

"Morning Eric." Butters quickly greeted.

"We need to talk." Cartman grabbed him roughly by the arm to haul him off. Butters gave a rushed goodbye to the girls and walked with Eric.

"What is it?" Butters asked once they stopped in an empty spot in the hallway.

"You know very well what's up, what was that shit last night? You better not have told anyone or I swear…" He whispered harshly.

"Tell anyone about what? What are you talking about?" Butters asked, confused.

"Don't fuck with me right now! I need to know, you're not going to tell anyone right?" Panic was entering Eric's voice.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but if I did I would definitely keep quiet about it."

The bell rang to signal the start of the new school day.

Butters grabbed Eric's shoulder. "I'll see you later."

He began to walk back in the direction they came from. Cartman turned to watch him walk away when Butters suddenly turned around, now walking backwards. He lifted a finger to his lips and winked at Eric before turning around and walking to class.

Cartman blushed. He could also feel his pants tighten up.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself before going to his own class.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I already have a lot of this written out so there's going to be a decent amount of updates coming at ya.**

**Also, since there's no discernible plot I don't know if this is necessarily going to end? **

**Anywho, enjoy, I own nothing.**

It had been over a week since the incident occurred. Besides the wink, Butters continued to act like nothing happened. Cartman was growing irritated.

He desperately kept trying to get Butters alone, to talk, but it never worked out. Either the guys would materialize out of nowhere or Butters' parents absolutely needed him to go home after school.

Midway through week two Eric had enough and drove to Butters' place.

"Hi, Eric." Butters' mom greeted when she opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Stotch, is Butters home?"

"Oh yeah, he's up in his room, go ahead." She said, letting him in.

"Thanks." Eric nodded before charging upstairs.

Butters was on his bed reading when the door opened. He merely glanced at Eric before returning back to what he was doing.

"Hey Eric." He said, disinterested.

"What the hell, Butters?" Eric growled.

"What is it?" Butters asked, finally putting the book down.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Eric, you get way too hung up on things, get over it." Butters rolled his eyes and went back to the book.

"Get over it?" Cartman yelled. "What do you mean get over it?" He said more quietly. "You made me suck your dick."

"I didn't make you do anything. You wanted to give me a blowjob, I just gave you the chance." Butters shrugged.

"You asshole."

"Why are you here, just to insult me and accuse me of making you do things you clearly wanted to do?" Butters mocked.

Eric didn't really have a response to that. He wasn't exactly sure why he was there, or why he wanted to talk about it. Wasn't this better? That it happened but everyone forgets and moves on.

Cartman sat on the end of the bed, not looking at Butters. He bit his lip, not wanting to say what he's thinking.

Suddenly he could feel hands on his waist.

"I can tell you want to tell me something." Butters whispered in his ear.

Eric swallowed, he was waiting for Butters to kiss his neck, but nothing happened.

"What do you want to tell me?" Butters persisted.

"I don't want to tell you anything." Cartman answered.

"Are you sure? You don't even want to tell me to stop?" Butters moved his hands from Eric's waist to his stomach. It was such an innocent move, but the fact that it was Butters… Butters moved back to his waist, but now he was rubbing Eric's sides, up and down, from his waist to his hips.

It freaked Eric out how Butters knew exactly where to touch.

Suddenly Butters stopped. Cartman could feel his lips on the back of his neck and then nothing.

Butters went back to his original sitting position, book back in hand. "Well if you don't want to tell me anything, I hope you don't mind, I just got to the good part."

Eric's jaw dropped. He finally understood exactly what Butters was trying to do. He could feel his irritation grow, upset that Butters was doing this to him.

Well, two can play at this game.

Cartman turned around and began to crawl towards Butters until he was on top of him.

"What are you doing, Eric?" Butters asked, laying his book on his chest.

Before he could second guess himself, Eric planted his lips on Butters'. He was pleased when he heard Butters moan under him, but it was short lived since the blond quickly pushed Eric away.

"Eric, what are you doing what if my parents walk in?"

"Relax, I locked the door when I came in." Cartman said, putting his lips on Butters' neck.

Butters hadn't expected this. But he refused to give in until Eric gave him what he wanted.

"Quit… it…" Butters gasped, attempting to push Cartman away before ultimately wrapping his arms around the brunette's wide shoulders.

Butters could feel Eric's hand on the top of his pants. Eric wasn't going to tell him what he wanted; he was planning on taking it for himself. That jarred him enough to push Eric off of him. With the force that took, Butters had actually fallen off his bed.

"What the hell Butters?" Cartman asked, staring down at him.

Butters quickly got up, not trusting himself to push Eric away if another attack came.

"No, you can't just do that. You came here, you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" Butters asked, his voice getting louder.

"I told you I don't want to tell you anything."

"Fine. Then you can leave." Butters pointed to the door.

Cartman looked at the door and than back at Butters. He sighed.

Dammit. So Butters is going to win this round after all.

Eric was still laying on the bed when he gestured Butters over with his hand.

"Eric." Butters warned.

"Just come over here, dammit."

Butters went over and sat down again, back to headboard.

Eric pushed himself up until he was on top of Butters again.

He put his hands on the headboard, on either side of Butters' head. He leaned in until there was almost no space between their faces.

If he was going to lose he might as well make it count.

"Butters, I want to suck your dick again."

That did it. Butters smashed his lips against Eric's. Cartman let go of the board and wrapped the blond in his arms.

"No… no…" Butters pushed himself away from Eric.

"What now?" Cartman was annoyed. He gave in, now Butters had to give him what he wanted.

"I wasn't kidding when I said we can't here. Even with the door locked." Butters breath was heavy. The movement of his chest was turning Eric on.

"And I wasn't kidding either. I told you what I wanted now you have to deliver."

"I will. Just not here." Butters looked at Eric, apologetic. He gave Eric a quick peck on the lips as a sign of good faith.

"Then come over to my house now."

Now Butters was the one blushing. Eric was so eager. He thought it would take more teasing, but he was already telling him what he wanted.

"Not tonight."

Eric rolled his eyes and groaned. He pushed himself off of Butters and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Let's have a sleep over tomorrow night." Butters offered.

Eric looked over at Butters and grinned. "Deal."

Cartman leaned over and kissed Butters. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He walked out of the room, leaving Butters alone.

"Huh, I really didn't expect this to work." He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Enjoy.**

Butters was gasping and sighing, repeating Eric's name over and over again. It was remarkable just how good he was at blowjobs. Their evening barely started and already Eric had his mouth over Butters.

Before Butters could come, though, Eric stopped.

"Eric?" Butters complained. He was so close, why did Cartman stop?

That evening Butters was wearing a buttoned up collared shirt, but the lower buttons came undone, exposing his mid-drift. Cartman pushed himself forward to lick and suck on the exposed skin. Butters began trembling underneath him, and his moans were getting louder.

Eric kept pushing himself forward. He unbuttoned the shirt as he continued to make his way up Butters abdomen. He eventually stopped on one of Butters' nipples, sucking it until the blond began to squirm underneath him.

"Eric…" Butters moaned, gripping Cartman's hair in his hands. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

Cartman wrapped Butters in his arms and pushed the blond forward so he was lying completely on his bed. The blond quickly removed Eric's shirt and the two continued kissing.

Butters' hands wandered to the top of Eric's pants. He could feel the brunette's bulge on his thigh and he wanted to feel it in his hands.

Eric saw what Butters was doing and undid his pants himself.

In one fluid motion Cartman was able to sit down on the bed and have Butters sit on his lap. With his large hand he was able to grab both his and Butters' erections and he began jerking them off together.

Butters gasped at the sensation and dug his nails into Eric's shoulders, trying to ground himself in something.

The sensation became too much for either boy and the two came together.

Eric fell back, and Butters fell with him, both gasping for air.

When Butters managed to recuperate a little, he noticed that Eric's head was hanging off the bed. He put his hands on either side of Eric's face and pulled him up.

"It's bad for your head to hang like that, all the blood will go to it." Butters said, still attempting to catch his breath.

Cartman had enough energy left to scoot both of them down so his head landed comfortably on the bed.

"I've never come that hard before." Cartman said at last.

Butters giggled.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Butters said as he looked up at Eric.

"What?"

"Go out."

"We're half naked." Cartman reminded him.

"No, not literally. I mean date. We should be boyfriends."

Cartman sat up, bringing Butters up with him. "What?"

"We should date." Butters continued, kissing Eric's bottom lip.

"Woah, wait. It's one thing for us to do this, it's a completely different thing for us to date." Cartman said.

"I agree. That's why I want to date." Butters insisted. "What's wrong?"

"I mean, doing this stuff in private is great, why would you want to go public?"

"I'm not asking you to blow me in front of everyone. Just… Hold hands, stuff like that." Butters was becoming increasingly disillusioned with Eric. He thought the brunette liked him. "Do you not like me?"

"Of course I like you, Butters."

"But not enough to date me?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that…" Eric thought about it. He couldn't possible walk around hand-in-hand with Butters, could he?

Butters was still curled up against Eric's chest, watching him, waiting for him to continue. Maybe it was too soon to propose dating? But Eric was so quick to take up the other stuff.

Cartman thought about it. Dating Butters. Well everyone would know he was definitely gay. But it's Butters. He looked down at him. The way his back was arched, his legs intertwined with his own. Honestly, at that moment he couldn't remember why he was hesitating.

"Okay." Eric said at last.

"Okay." Butters smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie dokes, so this is definitely one of the funnest chapters, if you know what I mean.**

**That being said, it's also the chapter I'm most freaked out about sharing. **

**Hope y'all like it. I own nothing. **

Days later they were at Eric's again. Butters was on top of him, holding the brunette's wrists over his head as they made out. Eric had reluctantly told him he liked being held like that, and Butters was only too willing to comply.

Butters moved his hands so their fingers were intertwined, he pulled away and looked up at their hands.

"What?" Cartman asked, looking up as well.

"Mmm, you know, I want to see you touch yourself." Butters said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Cartman shouted. "No way, Butters. No fucking way."

Butters' lips were on Eric's neck. "Why not?" He asked seductively between kisses.

"Because I don't want to."

Butters moved a hand down to Eric's growing bulge.

"Yeah you do." Butters argued.

"No, I don't mean it like that." Cartman paused, it was hard to concentrate with Butters touching him.

"C'mon, Eric. You do touch yourself, don't you?"

"Of course I do! But alone only."

Butters sat up and thoughtfully stared at Eric. He got off of him and sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed.

Cartman moved up and leaned on his elbows. "I'm not going to do it."

Butters didn't say anything, he just looked at Eric with a smile on his lips.

Cartman began blushing. No, he wasn't going to give in. Not with this.

"Butters. I don't know what to tell you but I'm not going to do it."

Again, Butters said nothing. He knew he didn't have to argue, Cartman would just argue with himself for a bit and eventually he would win.

Eric grunted. No, he didn't want to. But Butters was already in the end of the bed. And he could see how hard the blond was already. And what harm would it do? They were dating now after all.

Cartman sighed and sat up. He fixed his pillows comfortably so he was lying down, but still somewhat elevated. He went to take off his pants.

"Can you take off your shirt too?" Butters asked, as he was watching all his movements.

Eric just stared at Butters but then complied, the shirt came off. Then his pants. He could hear Butters breath catch. Maybe this would be to his advantage after all.

Slowly, Cartman began rubbing himself. He moaned at the sensation. He didn't dare to look up, though. He couldn't possibly handle having Butters watch him. After a few more strokes he stopped. He shifted a little so he could reach his nightstand and procure a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Eric went back to lying down, but now he opened his legs wide as he put a good amount of lube on his hand.

"Wait Eric!" Butters said, blushing furiously, his hand extended. "I want you to masturbate like you normally would, that's it."

Cartman finally looked up to meet Butters' lust-filled gaze. "This is how I normally do it." He told Butters, even more self-conscious than before.

"Oh." Butters pulled back his hand. "Okay, sorry."

Cartman looked at Butters for a moment longer before continuing on.

He began rubbing penis with his left hand, his right now occupied somewhere else.

Cartman could hear Butters breathing increase as he began teasing his anus. One finger entered him easily enough, and then another. He grunted at the intrusion, but his fingers didn't stop moving. The sensation started to become so much that he forgot about his cock and concentrated solely on his ass.

He moaned and spread his legs further apart. He was embarrassed, he still didn't want to look at Butters, but having Butters watching him had actually been an old fantasy of his, and as hard as it was to admit, he was relishing the moment.

"Ah… Butters…" Cartman gasped, becoming lost in what he was doing.

Butters looked up at Eric's face. The brunette's eyes were closed, he wasn't really calling out to him, per se, he was fantasizing about him. Like he normally would…

Cartman now inserted another finger, this time from his left hand. He was concentrating completely on his anus now, and Butters felt like he was going to come just by watching.

Eric's hips jerked up, he was going to come soon, he could feel it. His hips up, Butters now had a better view at what he was doing. The blond couldn't help it, he unzipped his pants and began rubbing his hard-on.

Butters hadn't anticipated this. He thought Eric was just going to jerk off and he would taunt him afterwards. Instead he got Cartman touching himself in ways he never would have imagined.

Cartman was gasping for air, and for a moment he opened his eyes and saw Butters jerking himself off. Eric stopped moving and lowered his hips, remembering what exactly was going on.

"Why'd you stop?" Butters asked, panting. He was so close to coming, but he stopped as well.

Eric looked away, then back at Butters.

"Well… I mean…" Cartman bit his lips.

Butters couldn't handle it. Eric looked so cute, so sexy. In this position, and nervous taboot.

"What?" Butters nudged. He wanted to come, this pause was killing him.

Eric kept his legs spread but he removed his fingers.

"Why don't you come inside me?" Eric felt like he was going to die, saying something like that. It was the single worst thing he thought he could ever say. But he was so turned on, and Butters was hard and right there, and he wanted Butters so bad.

Butters just stared, slack-jawed. Did Cartman really just tell him that?

Without anymore hesitation Butters threw his shirt off and his pants as well.

He moved forward. He put his hands on Eric's knees and spread them apart a bit more.

"Are you sure about this?" Butters asked. He didn't mean for his games to push them both this far already.

Eric was blushing. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take the embarrassment or how badly he really did want Butters' dick inside him.

"Yes, I'm sure! Fuck!" Cartman shouted, looking at Butters. Why was the blond prolonging this?

Butters reached over Eric for the bottle of lube that he left next to him. He noted that it was almost empty. Cartman wasn't kidding when he said this was how he normally did it. He put a hefty amount on his hand and spread it on his dick. Though it looked like Eric's fingers didn't have much problem coming in and out, he still wanted to make sure he didn't hurt him.

When he was done he tossed the bottle to the side and pressed the tip against Eric's entrance.

Cartman was panting, watching Butters go through all these motions. He had his arms to his side, waiting.

Butters looked at Eric. The brunette gave a slight nod and Butters entered him quickly.

Cartman somehow gasped and grunted at the same time. He gripped tightly at the comforter under him. Butters felt nothing like his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Butters asked, worry on his face. Maybe he should have gone in more slowly.

Eric nodded, though. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

Butters nodded and waited.

Cartman closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. His body had tensed up and he was trying to relax so it wouldn't hurt.

When Eric opened his eyes again Butters knew that meant he could start moving again. Gently, he began rocking himself in and out.

Cartman moved his hands so they were now resting on Butters' waist.

Butters still had his hands on Eric's knees, but he let go and leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of the brunette's head and kissed him.

The two continued to kiss as they swayed together.

Eric couldn't believe how good it felt. He felt his hips lift up again, trying to let Butters come deeper into him.

Butters had stopped kissing him, but he still had his face next to his and the two were gasping for air. He picked up the pace a little, but he was still trying to be gentle. He felt like he was in an awkward position though and shifted himself, eliciting an incredibly loud yelp from Eric.

"What happened?" Butters asked, worried all over again that he hurt him.

"I don't know." Eric gasped. "But whatever you just touched inside me felt incredible."

Butters pushed himself up and looked down. Where did he touch?

He shifted himself again and again Cartman moaned.

"Fuck, Butters!" Eric said, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Butters figured out what was happening. He had found Eric's sweet spot.

Confident now, Butters moved inside of Eric. Cartman opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"I think that's your prostate." Butters smiled as Eric writhed underneath him.

Butters stopped moving in and out and decided to stay in place. He rubbed the tip of his penis on that spot and gasped when Eric grew tighter.

"Quit it… Butters…" Eric managed to say.

"Why?" Butters chuckled, leaning down to kiss Eric on the lips.

He continued to move in and out of Cartman.

Eric wrapped his arms around Butters' neck. His back involuntarily arched and after a few more pumps he came, with Butters right behind him.

Completely exhausted, the blond collapsed on top of him. Both were panting.

Cartman wrapped his arms around Butters and moved them so they were both lying on their sides. Butters gently pulled himself out of Cartman and snuggled closer to his chest.

Eric could feel Butters' cum inside of him. It felt weird and slimy, but he really didn't mind it much at all. It did remind him though that they hadn't used protection, but that's only useful if you're sleeping around and getting STDs. They were just with each other and Butters would never give him an STD.

"That was… Just the absolute best." Butters eventually said once their breathing evened out.

Eric 'mhmm'ed. He had closed his eyes and was just enjoying the moment.

"I really love you, Eric." Butters said, kissing Cartman's chest.

Eric still kept his eyes closed but he smiled to himself. Butters loved him. That's so funny. But why did he always have to mix feelings into all of this? Last time he said they should start dating, and now he loves him. In his head Eric thought this needed to end.

Cartman hadn't let go of him yet, though, and their legs were intertwined.

A part of him was screaming to end this. To shove Butters away and kick him out. To laugh at his face and never speak to him again. But he snuggled closer to the blond. Fuck what he thought he wanted, this is what he actually wanted, and he had it.

"I love you too, Butters." Eric replied, his face in Butters' hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A quick thank you to idkgirl27 for being such a sweet review writer!**

**I hope some of you guys will write reviews too so I know how I'm doing!**

**Anywho, enjoy! I own nothing.**

After their first time together Butters didn't trick Eric anymore. There was no need really. The only reason he had done it in the first place was so to let Eric admit to what he really wanted. And now Cartman had no more reservations. They were dating, they loved each other. Butters won what he thought was an unwinnable battle.

Cartman was gasping, he grabbed fist fulls of Butters hair as the blond had him in his mouth.

It actually took a bit of convincing on Butters part to make he and Eric switch roles for a night. When Eric let his guard down, he really let his guard down, and he let Butters now just how much he loved his dick. But Butters had wanted to try, and he told him mixing it up was a good thing.

Now Butters was on his knees in front of Eric, sucking him hard. He never realized giving bjs could turn the sucker on. No wonder Eric enjoyed giving them so much.

Licking the tip one last time drove Cartman over, and he came into Butters' mouth, who eagerly drank the spendings.

"You didn't have to do that." Cartman panted, leaning forward with his hands gripping the bed.

"Yeah I did." Butters said, smiling and kissing Eric.

Cartman laid back and brought Butters with him. He had one arm around Butters and another cupping the blond's face as he continued kissing him.

Eric could feel Butters erection on his thigh and scoffed.

"And you were making fun of me because I like giving you bjs so much." Eric said, moving the hand he was cupping Butters' face with to the bulge in his pants.

"I didn't expect it to feel so good." Butters blushed.

"It's your turn now." Eric grinned, throwing Butters' line back at him.

He could feel Butters' body tremble beside him as he unzipped the blond's pants. Cartman gently put his hand over Butters' erection, not moving yet.

Eric moved his head so he could kiss Butters' neck and slowly began pumping his hand up and down.

Butters squealed next to him. Eric's hand was so large, his grip was so firm, the blond couldn't take it. He came after just a few more rubs.

Cartman laughed and playfully shoved Butters.

"And you said I came fast?"

Butters just shrugged but smiled.

Cartman sat up and instead of wiping his hand on some tissue, he had put it to his mouth. Butters blushed but didn't say anything. If he hadn't just come he definitely would have been hard because of that. Eric then zipped Butters back up and lied back down with him.

Eric was on his back looking at the ceiling while Butters was on his side looking at him.

"What?" Cartman asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Self-consciousness rearing its head again.

"Nothing." Butters smiled.

After another moment Butters sat up. Cartman sat up as well.

"Do you have to go?" Eric asked, kissing Butters on the neck.

"Mmmm, yeah." Butters said, enjoying the sensation.

Eric moved from his neck to his ear to his mouth. The two sat and kissed for a long time before Butters moved away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Butters said, kissing Eric again.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy. Reviews would be nice. I own nothing.**

Cartman wasn't too sure about this. He preferred Butters entering him, but the blond wanted to try and he was a bit curious himself.

The two were on Eric's bed, kissing and removing articles of clothing. Eric turned and from the same drawer as before got a bottle of lube. A new bottle.

Butters pushed himself on top of Eric. He was still kissing him and he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. Eric, though, was busy putting lube on his hand. Butters shivered when he felt the cold substance on his body.

Butters had insisted earlier that he should loosen himself up, but Eric was not having that. Cartman thought he could do a better job, what with being experienced already and whatnot.

"Ready?" Eric asked, breaking away from the kiss.

Butters nodded, arms still wrapped around Cartman he put his head in the crook of Eric's neck. When the first finger entered, Butters gasped.

"You're really tight." Cartman noted, aroused and worried all in one.

After moving his finger in and out, he placed another inside. He did a scissoring motion with his fingers and Butters began wiggling around in his arms.

"I'm going to have to put a third one in, so just take deep breaths, okay?" Cartman told Butters, kissing the top of his head.

Butters nodded and dug his nails into Eric's shoulder when the third finger went in.

"You're really tight, Butters. Maybe this should be it for the night and we'll build up to it?" Cartman asked. Butters had completely tensed up around his three fingers, putting anything else will be painful.

But Butters shook his head. "I want to Eric. You said we would tonight."

He stared defiantly and Cartman, who simply sighed. "Fine."

Eric continued to finger Butters for a while. They had all night and he wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied that the blond could take him with the least amount of pain.

They did eventually reach that point. Cartman removed his fingers and gently pushed Butters until the blond was under him. Eric grabbed the bottle of lube again and put a generous amount on himself, wiping the remainder Butters' anus. There's no such thing as too much lube, after all.

Cartman spread Butters' legs farther apart, then he placed himself over the blond, a hand next to Butters' head, another on the blond's hip for leverage.

"Okay?" Cartman asked, looking at Butters.

Butters nodded.

Cartman thought the way Butters entered was the best method, so he went in quick, causing Butters to scream in pain.

"Are you okay?" Cartman looked at Butters, worried. He knew they should have waited.

He stared at Butters, who was attempting to even out his breathing.

"That was a lot more intense than I was expecting." Butters managed to say.

"We can still stop if it's too much." Cartman said. Being inside Butters actually felt amazing, but he didn't want to hurt him either.

Butters closed his eyes and shook his head. He reached up to grab Cartman's shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Okay." Butters said, feeling sufficiently relaxed to keep going.

Eric still wasn't convinced, but after a moment he began moving, slowly.

The initial pain was subsiding as Butters body began conforming to Eric's. The slow, even motions Eric was doing were helping a lot. They made getting use to the feeling easier.

Cartman leaned down and began kissing Butters in the neck. The blond was sighing and writhing underneath him, the pain must be settling down.

"Do you mind if I move a bit faster?" Cartman asked. Again, Butters nodded.

Eric quickened his pace, but not by much. He simply needed a little more friction.

Cartman lifted himself up. Butters arms fell to the brunette's forearms.

"I wanna see something." Cartman said as he shifted his spot.

Butters arched his back, gasping. There it is.

Satisfied that he found Butters' button, he kept pushing it. He couldn't help himself, he started chuckling as Butters wriggled around, not even able to articulate sounds anymore.

Cartman eventually stopped, letting Butters recover from the sensation.

"Holy shit." Butters gasped.

Cartman smirked and kissed his neck. He wrapped his arms around Butters waist, then the two came together. Eric pulled himself out and collapsed on his side next to Butters.

Eric began to laugh. "Okay that was pretty great."

Butters laughed as well.

"Why does that feel so good?" Butters wondered out loud.

Cartman pulled Butters into his arms, placing his hands on the nook of Butters' lower back.

"I'm glad you liked it." Eric said into Butters ear. "I love you, Butters."

"I love you too, Eric."


	7. Chapter 7

**Because smut loses its luster if there isn't some breaks thrown in.**

**Enjoy, I own nothing.**

"Mornin' fella." Butters greeted as he walked towards the four boys who were standing around in the parking lot of their school. He quickly gave Cartman a peck on the cheek which elicited a chorus of 'aw's from Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

"Shut up." Cartman grumbled.

"I have some exciting news! My parents are going to be gone for two weeks-"

"And you're going to throw a party?" Kenny interrupted eagerly.

"Yes!" Butters said with a smile. "Preferably in the next few days so I have time to clean up if there's a huge mess."

"We'll take care of everything." Kenny continued. Stan and Kyle were already thinking up ways to acquire alcohol.

"You didn't tell me your parents were going out of town." Cartman said.

Butters shrugged. "I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise."

He kissed Eric on the cheek again before heading into the building.

The party was quickly organized and in two days the Stotch household was filled to the brim with drunken teenagers. Butters had enough time to get the house ready, removing breakable goods and he made sure to keep his bedroom locked.

Eric was busy at the dinner table playing beer pong when he saw Butters open the door and greet some blond kid he never met before. A smaller, redhead boy was behind him.

Half concentrating on the game half following Butters, Eric saw him serve the two new guests some of the spiked punch he had made. He didn't know why, but he was growing increasingly annoyed, who the hell was this kid?

Two rounds later and Cartman felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Butters behind him.

"Bradley this is Eric." Butters smiled as he introduced him to the blond kid.

"Eric this is Bradley and his boyfriend Ian."

Feeling a little sluggish after consuming so much beer, Cartman managed to extend a hand to the two boys. Bradley? He heard that name before.

"Where'd you guys meet again?" Cartman asked.

"Camp New Grace. That camp my dad sent me to after…" Butters said pointedly. Cartman nodded, understanding.

"I was going to show them where the snacks are do you want anything?" Butters continued. Cartman shook his head and watched the three boys disappear into the kitchen.

The rest of the evening Butters was almost exclusively talking to Bradley. Cartman was distracted playing more drinking games and talking to friends, but he would see from his peripheral how close the two boys were getting. At one moment he couldn't even find Bradley's boyfriend anymore. At least having him hang around gave the brunette some peace of mind.

After having one too many drinks Eric sat at the foot of the stairs. Too drunk he didn't even notice when Butters sat next to him.

"Hey Eric." Butters chirped, running a hand through the brunette's hair. "Having fun?"

Cartman leaned forward and kissed Butters. He was drunk and jealous and wanted to kiss Butters.

Butters eventually pulled away, face flushed. Cartman leaned down until his head rested on the blond's lap.

"Are you sleepy?" Butters whispered, tucking a strain of his hair behind Eric's ear. Cartman nodded.

Butters pulled him up and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs to his room. He pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. He didn't much mind if someone had messed up his bedroom, but he had anticipated this moment and wanted to make sure Eric had a quiet room to sleep in.

He led Eric to the bed. The brunette lied down but Butters sat on the edge, caressing Eric's face.

Almost instantly Cartman was out. Butters giggled. He must have had a lot to drink if he passed out that quickly. He leaned down to kiss his cheek and headed out again, locking the door behind him so no one would wake up or mess with his boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy. I own nothing.**

Cartman woke up a few hours later. He dug his face deeper into the pillow. It smelled like Butters.

He checked the clock to the side and saw it was already 4:30am. He looked behind and realized he was alone. Butters hadn't gone to sleep yet. Cartman got up, still groggy, and the alcohol was still in his system, but he wanted to know where Butters was.

He headed downstairs. A lot of people had left already but a lot were passed out around the living room. Eric tried not to step over anyone and headed to the kitchen, where Butters was still speaking to Bradley. It looked like they were drinking coffee. A sleeping Ian was on Bradley's lap.

Bradley was the first to see Cartman. Butters turned and saw him. He smiled and pulled the seat out from next to him so Eric would join them.

"Did you sleep well?" Butters asked, kissing him on the cheek.

Cartman nodded, still not in the mood to speak.

"Do you want coffee?"

Cartman nodded again, and Butters got up to serve him some.

Butters sat down and continued his conversation with Bradley. Eric was pleased when he heard them just talking about colleges they were thinking of going to. Good, just friend stuff, nothing too personal.

"I think we should be heading out." Bradley said around 5am.

"You sure you're good to drive? You can stay here, it's not that big of a deal." Butters was worried, it was so early.

"I'll be fine. That nap I took earlier really helped. And the coffee was great."

Butters walked the two boys to their car while Cartman stayed in the kitchen and finished off his coffee. The blond returned and sat next to Eric.

"That was fun. I think everyone really enjoyed themselves and I hadn't seen Bradley in years." Butters said, laying his head on Eric's shoulder. The blond yawned.

Cartman took that as his cue. He easily scooped Butters up in his arms, and headed to his room.

Butters blushed but didn't struggle. He was so exhausted, it was nice being carried.

Eric gently dropped Butters on his bed before turning around and locking the door.

"This was such a great party. Aside from trash, my house is intact." Butters said, stretching out on the bed.

Cartman walked over the bed and placed himself on top of Butters, putting his lips on the blonds'. Butters pulled him down closer with his arms. Eric began unbuttoning his shirt but Butters pushed him away.

"I'm tired Eric. Let's just kiss." Butters pulled Cartman back for more kissing.

Eric obeyed. He was actually still pretty exhausted too. Still making out, he turned over so both were lying on the bed.

"You talked a lot with Bradley tonight." Cartman finally said.

"Yeah, it was nice. Like I said, I hadn't seen him in years." Butters said, snuggling into Eric's chest.

"What were you guys talking about?" Cartman said nonchalantly. Butters smiled.

"Life stuff. How he met his boyfriend. How we met. School. Parents. Coming out. Nothing to be jealous about." Butters ran a hand through Eric's hair.

"I'm not jealous." Eric said quickly.

"Okay, good. Because there's no need to be." Butters wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and made himself comfortable.

After a few minutes Butters' breath slowed and evened out. Cartman could see he had fallen asleep.

Hmm, maybe there wasn't any reason for him to be jealous after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy. I own nothing. Reviews are nice.**

Butters was the first to wake up, Eric was snoring above him. He gently removed himself from Eric's arms and headed out the bedroom. It was early afternoon, and almost everyone who had stayed was now gone. Stan and Wendy were still curled together on the couch. Kenny and Bebe were wrapped in each others' arms on the floor next to the tv. Butters heard some movement in the kitchen and headed over.

"Morning." Butters said, watching Kyle fix himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, hey, morning." Kyle replied. "I hope you don't mind I helped myself." He said sheepishly, pointing at the coffee maker.

"No, go ahead." Butters said. "Is it just you five?"

"Yeah, I woke up when everyone was leaving. Then went back to sleep."

Butters nodded.

"Do you want a cup?" Kyle offered.

"No. What I want is a shower. You guys stay all day if you want; I'm going to go back upstairs. And help yourself to the fridge, too." Butters said before heading back upstairs.

Butters went back to his room. Eric was still sleeping so he was trying to grab clean clothes as quietly as possible.

"Where'd you go?" Cartman mumbled, sitting up on his elbows. It was clear he was still sleepy though.

"I just went downstairs to check who was still here. It's just the fellas, Wendy, and Bebe."

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm gonna shower." Butters answered, showing Eric his towel.

"Can I join you?" Eric quickly asked.

Butters looked over his shoulder at Cartman. "Of course, Eric. You don't have to ask." He then pulled out another fresh towel for the brunette.

Butters felt arms wrap around his abdomen. Cartman was fast.

"How'd you sleep?" Butters asked, a blush creeping up.

"Great. We've never had a sleep over at your place before." Eric said. He began kissing the back of Butters' neck.

"Eric. The fellas are just downstairs."

"They know I'm here. They won't come upstairs."

Butters turned around and shoved a towel into Eric's arms.

"Let's shower."


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy. I own nothing. Reviews are nice!**

Warm water hit their bodies as the two stood in the middle of the shower making out. Gently, Butters pushed Cartman until the brunette's back was pressed against the wall. He then pushed a knee between Eric's thighs, separating them.

"Butters…" Cartman moaned. He could feel himself getting harder as Butters began sucking at his neck.

"Eric, I need you to brace yourself by putting your foot against the door." Butters ordered. Cartman complied and the blond pressed himself closer to his body to ensure Eric wouldn't slip and fall.

"Okay." Eric said, eager for what he knew was coming next.

They were still kissing when Butters entered Eric.

Cartman grunted through the kisses at the sensation.

Careful not to slip and fall himself, Butters began pumping into Eric. He was going gently at first, but quickly picked up momentum. Cartman wrapped his arms around Butters' shoulders and grabbed the blond's hair tightly. Butters could hear Eric's gasps in his ear. Butters wrapped his arms around Eric as well.

Butters could feel himself pushing harder into Cartman until the brunette pulled away so he could make eye contact.

"We're not using lube, Butters. Slow down, it's starting to hurt." Eric breathed. Butters pushing into him so hard had definitely turned him on, but he had to acknowledge that it hurt too.

Butters nodded and slowed down.

"Sorry." Butter said, kissing Eric on the cheek.

Soon they both came, and again Butters pressed himself tight against Cartman so the brunette wouldn't collapse.

"My leg fell asleep." Cartman chuckled as he began hitting it with his hand to get the circulation going again.

The rest of the shower consisted of them washing each other intermittent kisses and caresses.

They soon got out to change in Butters' bedroom and headed downstairs, where the other teenagers were awake but still lying around.

"Hey, can I use your shower, too, Butters?" Wendy asked, seeing Eric's wet hair.

"Yeah. I'll get you a towel." Butters said, heading back upstairs, Wendy behind him. Stan sat up on the couch, and Cartman sat next to him.

"How's it like showering with Butters?" Kenny smiled from his spot on the floor. Bebe giggled, still cuddling next to him.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up?" Cartman replied. There was no way he was going to talk to these assholes about what he does when he's alone with Butters.

"We're just teasing." Bebe said, sitting up and stretching.

Butters was back downstairs. "I would actually love to shower after Wendy, if that's okay." Bebe said.

"Sure, you can actually shower in my parents bathroom now if you want."

"Perf." Bebe got up to follow Butters, who again headed upstairs.

"Can I shower with you?" Kenny called after her.

"Nope." Bebe said, not even turning to look at him.

"Haha." Cartman laughed.

"Cartman getting more action than Kenny? What a world." Kyle laughed walking in from the kitchen. "I made breakfast. Or I guess lunch." He pointed towards the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy. I own nothing. Reviews are nice!**

They waited until the girls were done showering before they began their meal. Kyle had made scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and bloody marys for everyone.

"This is awesome, thanks Kyle." Butters said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Just a small token of appreciation." Kyle replied.

Halfway through the meal Butters noticed Eric had finished his drink, and seeing as the bloody mary was all gone, he grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured Eric some.

"Thanks." Eric said, lifting his gaze from his plate towards Butters. He hadn't even realized his drink was out.

"Yeah." Butters smiled, putting the gallon of oj on the table for anyone to grab.

Wendy reached over to grab the juice when she asked Butters and Cartman: "Okay, I just need to know, how did you guys start going out? Like what was that conversation like?"

"He blew me. That was basically it." Butters said, mouth full, without missing a beat.

Kenny and Kyle snickered, Cartman's face turned red. Butters was just smiling.

"No, seriously." Wendy.

"Why do you even want to know?" Cartman asked, trying to mask the embarrassment from his face.

Wendy shrugged, but Bebe was the one to answer. "You guys are just really cute together, so the conversation must have been cute too. And for the record I was calling it for years." She finished, taking a bite of bacon.

"We were all calling it for years." Kenny added, rolling his eyes.

"Cute how?" Butters asked. He was genuinely curious, he never thought his relationship with Cartman could be deemed as cute.

"Well, take just now." Wendy answered. "You got him juice before he even asked. You're really attentive." She then pointed at Stan. "This asshole saw that I needed a drink and didn't get up."

"They're still in the honeymoon phase, though." Stan defended himself.

"I don't think that's it at all." Wendy countered.

"We just started going out, there's not much to tell." Cartman grumbled.

"I asked him out." Butters said. "But truth be told, he hesitated. He didn't want to go out. But I think I convinced him in the end." He leaned over to kiss Eric's cheek.

"Of course Cartman, of all people, would hesitate when Butters asked him out." Kenny said, laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cartman asked.

"It means you don't know a good thing when you see it." Kenny replied.

"I said yes, didn't I?" Eric was growing annoyed when he felt Butters hand on his leg.

"Don't be mean, Kenny. It was sudden, I would have hesitated too if it was the other way around." Butters jumped in before the conversation turned into a fight.

"I also noticed Cartman throwing death glares at Bradley last night." Wendy threw in.

"No I wasn't." Eric tried to save face.

"She's just teasing, Eric." Butters softly said. "Though you were getting jealous." He added with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know who he was, and you kept hanging out with him instead of me and… Whatever… It doesn't matter anymore anyway." Cartman went back to concentrating on his food.

Butters simply smiled and pushed a strain of hair behind Eric's ear, causing the brunette to visibly relax.

"Cute." Bebe pointed at both of them, triumphant.

The five teenagers were heading out after finishing up their meals.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to stay?" Butters asked again at the door.

"Nah." Kenny answered, getting his parka on. "We don't want to cock block Cartman anymore."

"Fuck off!" Cartman shouted at him from the couch.

"It was a great party, Butters. You should throw another." Wendy said as she was walking out the door.

"If my parents are ever out of town." He called out after her.

Butters then closed the door and joined Eric on the couch.

"It was really nice of them to clean up for me." Butters said, looking around the living room, acknowledging how clean everything was.

"Yeah, less work for me." Cartman agreed, knowing Butters would have had him clean everything up otherwise.

The two spent the remainder of the day lazing about, watching movies and television shows, until they finally retreated back to Butters' room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy. I own nothing. Reviews are nice!**

Eric was gasping for breath as Butters sucked on his neck. Butters had barely managed to remove Cartman's shirt all the way. He had only half unbuttoned it and pulled it down, so it was still hanging off Eric's upper elbows.

Butters hands wandered down, and he began to undo Cartman's pants, which he managed to remove, along with his boxers, in one tug.

Cartman was panting. He undid the rest of his shirt but he left it on. His breath caught as Butters pushed his knees forward an attempt to spread his legs open.

"Sorry, Eric, I haven't had time to go shopping yet," Butters said bashfully as he slipped two fingers into the brunette's mouth, which Cartman excitedly sucked and licked.

Butters went back to concentrating on Eric's neck as his fingers were being sucked. Cartman had his arms on his side when he wrapped them around Butters' waist, pulling the blond even closer to him. He removed the fingers from his mouth and began kissing Butters. Through the kisses Cartman was licking Butters' lips until he was able to push himself into the blond's mouth.

Butters fingers were still wet with saliva. He lightly pushed Eric back onto the headboard so he had a better opening. Gently Butters prodded Eric with one finger, then both. They slipped in easily, but the blond carefully moved them around, not wanting to hurt Eric again like he did in the shower.

Cartman's left arm dropped so Butters could easily move inside him, but he still had his right arm around the blond's waist. He hadn't let up from kissing.

The lack of lube made all the sensations more intense, even if Butters was moving slowly, and Cartman came quickly.

After a few gasps to catch his breath, Eric shoved Butters back so he was now sitting against the headboard while Cartman was swiftly working to undo the blond's pants.

"Eric…" Butters had not expected such fast movement from Eric, and moaned when Eric had him in his mouth again.

By this time Cartman knew when Butters was about to come, and stopped. Butters looked down and again was struck by how fast Eric could be when he removed his pants. Cartman then put his hands on either of Butters hips, pulling him down until his head was resting on top of his pillow and pulling his hips up.

Butters gasped when he could feel Cartman's tongue outside his own entrance. The brunette was licking and sucking the skin there.

"Wait, Eric-" The blond moaned, but was cut off when he felt Eric's tongue inside of him. Cartman was pleased to hear Butters' moans and continued on.

When Butters thought he was going to lose it, Eric stopped. He put the blond down on the bed again and concentrated on Butters' member. Butters squeaked when he felt a finger go inside him. Eric's mouth over him and a finger inside him, Butters came instantly.

Cartman was chuckling to himself as he wiped his mouth with his arm.

"What's so funny?" Butters asked, still catching his breath.

"Just wanted to prove a point that I'm not the only one who gets off on butt stuff." Eric purred.

"You're still worst than me." Butters defended himself. "I don't even have to touch your dick, and you'll come."

Eric just continued laughing as he lied down next to Butters to kiss him. Butters wrapped an arm around Eric as the brunette put his arm on the blond's chest. He still had his shirt down at his elbows, but Butters didn't move it, he actually thought Cartman looked really cute that way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just throwing it out there, this chapter is ridiculous. I was giggling all throughout writing it. But, I mean, I was into it (obviously or else I wouldn't have written it).**

**Anywho, Enjoy! I own nothing and reviews are nice!**

Weeks later Cartman was at home, laptop on his stomach, absentmindedly scrolling through the internet, when there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah." He called out.

Butters came in, a plastic bag in his hand. Eric looked at the bag and back at Butters. "Hey."

"Hey, Eric." Butters walked over and kissed him. "What are you up to?" Butters asked, looking at the laptop screen. It was filled with gifs of kittens.

"Nothing. What's in the bag?" Cartman was nervous. He couldn't seem to get use to Butters' surprises.

"I was just thinking about some stuff, recently. And well, thinking led me to buying this," Butters said, lifting up the bag. Eric could see cloth in there. "And now I'm here."

Cartman put his laptop on his nightstand and grabbed the bag from Butters. He pulled out what was in it to discover it was a one-piece bathing suit.

"Butters?" Eric was confused.

"I want you to wear it." Butters replied.

"Isn't this for chicks?" He asked, eyes looking up and down the swimsuit. It was dark red, and though it seemed stretchy, Cartman could tell it wasn't going to fit. At least not comfortably.

"So? You've worn girl stuff before."

Eric nodded, conceding the point to Butters. He could feel his face getting warmer, but at this point Cartman realized any embarrassment would be pointless. This evening was going to end with him in the swimming suit, whether he liked it or not.

"Change in the bathroom. Then come back here." Butters ordered, getting up from the bed to give Eric room to get up.

Cartman did as he was told. He headed towards the bathroom and sighed as he attempted to stretch the swimsuit as far as it would go. This was going to be bad.

His clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor, Eric looked himself over in the mirror. The swimsuit stretched more than he expected, but it was still tight. It was kind of cool, though, since it stretched so tightly on his stomach it appeared flat for once. But he could see the outline of his dick, which had been a bit of a struggle to tuck away.

Cartman moved his thumbs between his skin and the shoulder straps. He also had to pull down on the bottom next to his butt, he could feel the suit giving him a wedgy. He pulled the front of the swimsuit so he could see inside and realized it was altered. Stuff like this for chicks usually had a built in bra, but it was removed. It was for the best, though. The fabric stretched on top of his chest, which was better than having to fill in some bra.

Eric sighed. How did he let this happen? The first few stuff with Butters was great, but now it was just getting weird. But he is wearing the swimsuit, so he guessed he was just as weird as the blond. He grabbed his robe, which was, thankfully, hanging behind the bathroom door and headed out to whatever else Butters had in store for the night.

Butters was sitting on the bed, the laptop on his lap. But he quickly placed it back on the nightstand when Eric walked in. He jumped a little in his seat as Cartman locked the door behind him.

"It fit?" Butters asked.

"Barely." Cartman replied, not looking up. He had his arms around himself and blushed when he felt the fabric dig into his flesh.

"Well, take off your robe." Butters encouraged.

Hesitantly, Cartman undid the knot on his robe. Butters could feel his dick twitch. He couldn't deny that all these things he's made Cartman do were mostly just to see the brunette nervous. In Butters' mind, nothing in this world could be cuter or sexier than Eric when he's nervous.

Eric undid the belt of his robe and let it all fall off his shoulders and onto the floor. He could hear Butters gasp, but he still wasn't looking. Cartman could feel himself blush even more when he heard footsteps walking toward him. He felt himself getting hard. He mentally reprimanded himself, he was getting hard because Butters was staring at him like this? And it's not like he could hide it, not in something this tight.

"You look so much better than I thought you would." Butters finally managed to say, hands on his cheeks, taking all of Eric in.

Cartman looked up. The look on Butters face made him harder. The fabric tightened around him and a moan escaped his lips. He immediately covered his mouth. His eyes were wide, he was terrified that something like this could make him so hot.

Butters looked into Eric's eyes and smiled. This was perfect. He slowly put his hand out and lightly touched Eric's stomach.

Cartman tightly closed his eyes, his hands were still covering his mouth, but Butters could hear another moan. So he touched his stomach again.

Butters took a step forward and placed his hands on Cartman's hips. Eric put his hands down, but he had them in tight fists. His eyes were still tightly shut.

Butters leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so cute, Eric. I can't even take it." He giggled.

The blond pulled Cartman's hips forward so he could rub into him, at the same time capturing Eric's lips with his own, stifling any gasps the brunette might have made.

Eric had his arms to his side, his hands still fists. He moaned into Butters' mouth as he sucked on the blond's tongue. His hips began grinding into Butters on their own. He didn't think the tight fabric on his skin would intensify simple touches so much.

Butters pulled away, his face flushed. He wish he could play nonchalant for a little longer, tease Eric some more, but he had his limits too. He pushed Eric so he was against the door, and continued kissing his neck.

Cartman moaned out loud, he placed his hands on Butters' butt and pressed him closer so he could continue grinding into him.

Butters freed himself from Cartman's grasp and kneeled in front of him. Eric bit the joint of his finger as he felt Butters' tongue licking him over the fabric.

The blond could actually taste the precum seeping through the swimsuit and began sucking hard, knowing Eric was at his edge. And he was right, Eric came at that moment, creating a stain on the swim suit. The brunette slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor, Butters in front of him.

"Why are you so good at knowing what random shit is going to turn me on?" Cartman asked, catching his breath.

"I'm not. I just go with the first thing that pops into my head and I'm amazed every time it works." Butters chuckled. He was watching as the swimsuit bit into Eric's flesh. He leaned over and stuck a finger between the flesh of Cartman's hip and the fabric. He pulled it out quickly causing the fabric to snap into Eric.

"Ow." Cartman complained, rubbing the injured area.

Butters stood up and held a hand out to Eric, who took it.

Both standing the blond looked at Cartman thoughtfully.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Turn around." Butters said, twirling a finger. Cartman turned. "Put your forearms on the door and jut your butt out." He continued.

"Why?" Cartman turned to look at Butters, but he did it anyway.

Nothing was happening and Eric was becoming increasingly flustered in this position.

"Are you going to do something or what?" Cartman asked, agitated.

"I'm thinking, hold on." Butters answered.

"What are you thinking about?" Cartman asked, rolling his eyes. This was not the time to think.

Suddenly he felt Butters hand run up and down his butt until a finger stopped at his entrance and began rubbing it in circles. Eric moaned.

"Hmm, yeah, turn around again, Eric." Butters said, removing his hand from Cartman.

Trembling a little because of the sensation, Cartman turned around again.

Butters stepped forward, pressing Eric's thigh between his own legs, which caused the blond to shudder.

"Here's the thing, Eric. As hot as you were in that position, I couldn't see your face. And half the fun is your expression." Butters said, his breath growing heavy. He began to grind away on Eric's thigh.

Cartman put his hands on Butters' hips to help with the movement and with a gasp the blond came. He leaned against Eric, who was able to stand thanks to the support of the door.

"That was different." Cartman noted.

"Yeah it was." Butters agreed, standing up.

"Can I take this off now?" Eric asked, tugging at the shoulder straps.

"I thought you liked it?" Butters said, looking down at himself. He was pleased he wasn't too dirty.

"It's nice for a while, but I think it's starting to cut off some of my circulation."

Butters laughed at that and helped Eric take off the swimsuit.


	14. Chapter 14

**So we've finally reached the point where my fanfiction update has caught up with the number of chapters I have written. I'm in the process of writing the next one, but got sidetracked by that other fanfic and yeah... Just want to warn you that I don't have this fic written in reserve anymore, we're going at the pace of my writing now.**

**Anyway, Enjoy, I own nothing, and reviews are nice.**

They were on Butters' bed, making out. His parents had left for the weekend, and just in time for their anniversary.

Butters was on top of Eric, his arms resting on the brunette's chest as they made out.

"I have a surprise." Butters whispered in between kisses.

"I bet you do." Eric answered. He wondered what Butters had in store now, maybe make him dress up like a dog or something?

Butters smiled as he pulled away, pushing himself from Cartman.

Eric sat up on his elbows watching the blond. "Do I have to do anything?"

"Nope." Butters was still smiling. "You can just sit there and enjoy yourself."

Cartman swung his legs off the bed so he was sitting on the edge, his palms on the bed he leaned back. This was going to be interesting.

"I was thinking about how a lot of times we do what I want to do, but we don't really do anything you want to do." Butters said as he took off his sweater. "And it occurs to me that it's because you never tell me what you want."

"I tell you what I want all the time, you never listen." Cartman dismissed.

"No, see, you tell me what you don't want to do, which in actuality you do want to do it. These are two different things." Butters continued, unbuttoning his shirt. "So since you're so quiet about what you want, what you actually want, I'm going to try to force your hand." Butters dropped his shirt to the ground.

Eric's eyes grew wide when he realized Butters was wearing a light blue, silk lingerie top. The fabric was sheer, so Eric could see the blond's body through it. The top had spaghetti straps that led to where the bra would be, but like Eric's swimsuit, it had been altered so the fabric was just sticking to Butters' chest. There was a ribbon holding it together. Below the ribbon was open, exposing Butters' stomach, while the sheer fabric hung loosely on his sides and back.

Relishing in Eric's stare, Butters slowly undid his pants. Cartman sucked in air when he saw Butters wearing a garter belt, silk panties, and thigh-high stockings. With his foot Butters kicked his clothes farther back behind him and stood there, hands behind his back, letting Eric soak him in.

"Why would you think lingerie is something I'm into?" Eric asked once he got his bearings.

"Am I wrong?" Butters smiled.

Cartman got up and stood in front of Butters. He hesitated a moment, but he then reached out to touch the fabric.

"The saleswoman totally wasn't fazed when I started asking her about this. It was actually pretty funny. And so helpful," Butters said as he stared at Cartman, who was still running the delicate fabric through his fingers.

Without warning, Cartman grabbed Butters and carried him to the bed. He sat down so his back was against the headboard and Butters was curled in his lap.

Butters giggled, anticipating more, but Eric was just holding him, running his hand across the lingerie. The blond leaned his head on Eric's shoulder, just watching the brunette's eyes glide over his body. He internally scolded himself when he realized this is all Cartman really wants, just to hold him in his arms. And here he was making Eric do perverted things.

"I'm sorry." Butters whispered. He could feel his eyes water.

Cartman's hand stopped immediately and he looked at the blond in his arms. "Why? This is exactly what I wanted."

Of all the times to apologize, this was not it.

Butters reached up to caress Eric's face. "I know. And we don't do this that often. I keep making you do weird sex stuff instead of just sitting here with you and enjoying simple stuff like this."

"Well it's not like I'm completely opposed to all that weird stuff."

"I just think you humor me too much and I don't humor you enough."

"I don't humor you. I enjoy those things too. And you're just humoring me now?" Cartman cocked his brows, that was a little insulting.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Butters smiled. He reached out for Eric's hand and placed it on his lap. He started tracing the grooves of the palm with his fingers.

Eric put his head against Butters, watching as he played with his hand.

He eventually pulled his hand away to cup Butters face and kissed him. The blond began kissing him harder, but Eric continued being soft and gentle, causing Butters to slow down as well.

Butters rested a hand on Eric's shoulder, his body was screaming out for Cartman to do something, but he silenced that voice. This was Eric's night, they were going to do what he wanted to do and if that just means kiss and cuddle well then that just means kiss and cuddle.

Butters jumped when he felt a hand land on his inner thigh. He tried to remain cool, but a moan escaped him. He could feel Eric's fingers play with the top of his left stocking.

Slowly, and without breaking their kiss, Eric laid Butters on the bed so his head was near the bottom. He pulled himself away and was sitting on his knees, gazing at the blond's flushed face. He leaned forward again and began kissing Butters' exposed stomach.

Along with the kisses, Cartman held Butters' waist and rubbed his sides with his thumbs. He could hear the blond sigh his name above. Eric began exploring higher up, and through the sheer fabric his mouth landed on one of Butters' nipples. He lifted a hand from the blond's waist and now used his thumb to rub the other nipple. Butters tried to remain calm, but the sensation was becoming too much for him and he began wriggling under Eric.

Cartman released him and began trailing kisses down his stomach. Butters moaned when he felt lips on his hard member through the silk, but Eric continued on. Cartman stopped at Butters' inner left thigh, kissing the skin just above the stocking. Easily he was able to lift the blond's leg until it was hooked over his shoulder and began pulling the stocking off, kissing Butter's leg as more skin was exposed.

Pulling the stocking completely off, Eric sucked on Butters' toes. The blond laughed a bit, it tickled. Cartman gently dropped Butters leg again and pushed himself forward until his face was right next to the blond's. His lips landed on Butters' neck and the blond wrapped an arm around Eric's neck. He started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Cartman whispered, but there was smile on his lips as well.

Butters lifted himself up just enough to kiss his lips.

"Nothing's funny, I'm just happy."

This time Eric chuckled, but continued his work on Butters' neck.

"Have you gone shopping yet?" Cartman suddenly asked, pulling away from Butters.

The blond nodded and pointed at his closet. Cartman got up and went over, discovering a plastic bag tucked away in the corner.

Eric let the plastic bag fall on the floor as he looked over the bottle of lube. He kneeled on the bed again. He put his hands on Butters' inner thighs and spread his legs apart. Gingerly, Cartman hooked the bottom left hem of the panties over Butters' erection, giving him a clearer shot of his anus.

Before using the lube, Eric slid his tongue over Butters' penis and tenderly bit the foreskin. His mouth continued down until he was licking the blond's entrance. Butters was gasping and writhing, but Cartman pulled away and opened the bottle of lube.

Putting a generous amount on his hand, Eric slipped two fingers into Butters, causing him to moan. His fingers still inside the blond, he scooted himself over so he was kneeling beside him. Eric undid his pants and pulled out his erect member.

"Butters," Eric breathed.

The blond opened his eyes. He knew what Eric wanted but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He pulled his head up and licked Eric, but he was in such an awkward position, he needed to move. Butters somehow managed to put his leg under Eric's arm and flip onto his stomach without having to remove the brunette's fingers from inside him.

Butters was now on all fours, but stuck out his butt so Cartman could still easily move inside him. He leaned down and put the tip of Eric's penis in his mouth. He sucked and licked at it as Eric continued moving his fingers, not letting up. Butters couldn't take much more and began jerking himself off.

When Cartman felt like he was close to coming, he pushed Butters away.

"Stop touching yourself," he ordered gruffly. Butters dropped his hand.

Butters moaned when Cartman pulled his fingers out of him.

Eric got up from the bed. Butters was now sitting on his knees, watching the brunette. He wanted to come so badly, but he didn't touch himself.

Cartman was scanning the room when his eyes fell on his backpack. He went to grab it and pulled out his dslr camera.

"Eric…" Butters whispered, worried.

Cartman ignored him, pointing the camera at Butters and fixing the settings.

"Eric," Butters said again, a blush on his face. His dick twitched when he heard the shudder go off.

Cartman looked at the screen and smiled. "Perfect."

"Eric, I don't know about this," Butters said, as he heard the shudder go off again several times in a row.

"It's not like this is the first time I've shot you naked," Cartman said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Spread your legs a little," Cartman interrupted.

Now Butters was the one that was embarrassed. He didn't realize Eric had his camera on him and either way he didn't expect him to take photos. But he spread his legs anyway, and closed his eyes and looked away.

Butters didn't know why, but he felt his whole body tingle with every shudder sound.

"Lift your hips up more," Cartman ordered. Butters obeyed.

He lifted up his hips and with his hands spread his inner thighs further apart.

"That's perfect, Butters," Eric said from behind the camera.

Butters' whole body was trembling, and he could feel himself panting for air.

"Okay, now turn around Butters and go on all fours… Just be how you were when you were blowing me."

Butters did as he was told. His ass in the air, he even moved the panties with his fingers so Cartman would have a better view.

"Put a finger inside," Cartman said, his breath growing heavy.

Butters moaned as he did what he was told. He turned around to look at the camera and stuck another finger in.

Cartman chuckled. "Well who would have thought you were into cameras so much?"

"It's your fault," Butters whimpered. "You've been taking photos of me since we were kids, you got me use to them."

"Hey, I never made it so your body would get this excited."

After a few more shots Cartman put the camera down. Butters was still teasing his anus when he felt two arms grab his abdomen and pull him up.

"Take your fingers out," Cartman said, sucking on Butters earlobe.

He then pulled Butters off of the bed and sat him down on top of his desk. Eric grabbed the bottom of Butters knees and pushed them up and apart, giving him a clear view of everything.

"Stay like this," he said.

Butters thought Eric was going to take some more photos, but he actually reached for the lube instead and put some on his dick.

Cartman walked back over to Butters, he put an arm around the blond's back and another on the desk for leverage. Butters put his arms around the brunette's neck and hooked his legs to his hips.

Relishing the pink hue on Butters cheeks for just a second longer, Cartman entered him. Butters tensed for a moment, but quickly recovered. His legs tightened around Eric as the brunette quickened his pace.

Sure he wasn't going to topple over, Cartman let go of the table and used his hand to jerk Butters off. Butters came after a few strokes. He tightened around Eric, causing the brunette to come shortly after.

Cartman now leaned on the table with both hands, Butters was still wrapped around him.

"We should do what I want more often," Cartman murmured.

"That's what I've been saying this whole time," Butters responded, dropping his hands from Eric's neck and placing them on his chest.

Cartman kissed Butters as he pulled out.

"Can I see the photos you took?" Butters asked.

Cartman smiled but grabbed his camera and handed it to Butters.

Butters brows scrunched up. "The screen says to insert a memory card in?"

Cartman was laughing as he kissed Butters' neck. "I didn't really take photos, you idiot. I don't want those floating around because the only person who should ever get to see you so hot and bothered is me."

With a finger he fixed the blond's panties so they were back in place.

Butters felt a pang of disappointment, he was actually curious to see how he looked like. But on the other hand, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Cartman again. The brunette didn't want anyone else seeing him like this, and he didn't want that either. This was just for Eric, after all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Look-it-that, I'm still on time with this fic. Idk how long that's gonna last, though.**

**Enjoy, reviews are nice, and I own nothing.**

Butters and Eric were sitting in the latter's couch in the living room, watching the fourth Indiana Jones film.

"Huh, this is what the guys meant when they said this movie was a rape," Eric mused as he was watching this movie for the first time.

"I don't know what their problem is, I think it's good. It's an interesting take on where Indiana Jones can go," Butters said, defending his taste in films.

Cartman chuckled.

It was Friday night and spring break just started. Butters had been invited to spend the break with his aunt and uncle in Los Angeles and he was going to take a red-eye that night, so the two decided to spend the evening together before the blond left.

The movie ended and Butters looked at his watch.

"I should get going," he said.

"You should have asked if I could have gone again," Eric said, stretching on the couch.

"I told you you could have come," Butters said, pulling his backpack from off the floor and into his lap.

"Yeah, if I dressed up as a robot, asshole," Cartman laughed and shoved Butters.

Butters was laughing as well as he rummaged through his backpack and brought out a gift wrapped box and handed it to Eric.

Cartman was about to open it when Butters stopped him.

"Uh, open that when I'm gone. And when you're alone," the blond said.

"Okay," Cartman put it down on the arm of the couch.

Butters leaned over to kiss Eric and cupped his face with a hand.

"Have a good spring break, Eric."

"You too," Cartman replied, kissing Butters again.

The blond got up and was out the door.

Eric looked down at his gift and moved it around in his hands. His mom was out so he was alone. He opened the box and blushed when he saw there was a pink, anal vibrator inside with it's own separate controller. Butters had placed it on top of cotton, as if it were some expensive and delicate piece of jewelry.

Cartman could hear the front door unlock and quickly closed the box.

"Hi, sweetheart," Liane said, bag of groceries in hand.

"Hey mom," Cartman said, hiding the box from view.

"Oh, is that a present from Butters?" She asked, seeing the box anyway.

"Yeah… It's nothing though. Do you need help with the groceries?" Cartman asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"That would be great, honey, thanks."

Cartman got up and helped with the groceries, then quickly grabbed the box from where he left it on the couch and headed upstairs. "Night mom!" He called out.

"Night sweetie!"

"Butters, what the fuck?" Cartman asked two nights later when he was able to call the blond.

"Opened your gift, huh?" Butters responded. Eric could actually hear his smile over the phone. "Did you like it? Have you tried it out yet?"

"No!"

"Wanna try it out now?"

Eric didn't respond to that, but he felt his pants tighten.

"What are you wearing?" Butters continued, giggling.

"Seriously, Butters?" Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Lock your door and take off your pants," Butters ordered from over the phone. Cartman complied.

"Where are you?" Eric asked as he was busy taking off his pants.

"In my aunt's guest room. They went out with friends and I asked them if I could just stay home since I'm exhausted. They always insist on taking me sight seeing even though I've already seen everything on earlier trips."

"Do you have your pants on?" Cartman suddenly asked as he stroked himself.

"I've had them unbuttoned since we started talking. Just hearing your voice made me hard."

Cartman blushed. That was a lie but it was a good one.

"Are you hard?" Butters asked.

"Yeah."

"How hard did you get when you opened your gift?"

"Really hard," Eric lied. This was actually fun.

"Why haven't you used it yet, then?"

"I wanted to use it with you."

"Mhmm, that's what I like to hear. God, Eric, your ass would feel so good right now," Butters gasped. He let go of himself, he didn't want to come too quickly.

Cartman had been jerking himself off, but hearing Butters talk like that he let go of himself and his hand trailed down to his anus.

"Let me guess, you have a finger inside yourself now," Butters asked.

"Maybe," Eric breathed, sticking another finger inside himself.

"Pull them out, use my gift, instead."

Cartman grabbed the vibrator from his nightstand along with the lube. He wasn't too sure about it, he had never used a vibrator before. He kind of wished Butters was there to help him out.

"Why don't you suck on it first, imagine it's me," Butters said.

Eric closed his eyes and began sucking on the vibrator. It was easier to pretend it was Butters since the blond began moaning over the phone. "Yeah, Eric, just like that… You feel amazing…"

Cartman then stopped.

"Are you ready?" Butters asked, hearing Eric panting.

The brunette looked at the vibrator. "Actually… Do you think… Can we just wait until you're back home to use this thing?"

"Why?" Butters asked as he began stroking himself again. If Eric really didn't want to use the vibrator that was fine, but he wondered what the reason could be.

"I never used one before… I'd just feel better if you were here," Cartman confessed.

Butters thought about that. He could just walk Eric through it over the phone, but if he was nervous about it, then it can't be helped.

"That's perfectly fine, Eric. We'll wait until I get back home… Oh God, Eric, I can't wait to see you again and have you go down on me." Butters moved the receiver so Eric couldn't hear him come. The blond didn't anticipate it to be so quick, but Cartman's worried voice pushed him over. He cleaned himself up and curled in bed with the phone in his hands. Now he could concentrate on Eric.

"Are you still there?" Cartman asked.

"Yeah, of course I am. Sorry, I was just thinking about how good it feels when we kiss," Butters responded.

Cartman had put the vibrator away and continued his work with his fingers. "Yeah?"

"Mhmm, and you know I go crazy when you kiss my stomach," Butters continued, pleased when he heard Eric moan. "Are you close?"

"Yeah," Cartman sighed.

"I wish I was there right now. I would kiss your neck and pull you in closer…"

Butters heard a loud groan and smiled, there we go.

"You good?" The blond asked.

"I want you here," Eric answered, catching his breath.

"I know. I'm actually hugging my pillow right now, pretending it's you," Butters said, and that was the truth. "It's only a week."

"I know," Eric resigned. He followed Butters' lead and hugged his own pillow as well. "How's everything over there?"

"It's good. I think I finally made my aunt and uncle realize that I don't need to sightsee anymore. Oh! I almost forgot, they took me to this amazing chili-cheese burger place called Tommy's last night, you would love it, I have to bring you here!"

Eric chuckled. "Yeah, it's that good?"

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. Just playing videogames with the guys."

The two continued to talk until Butters began dozing off over the phone.

"Go to sleep," Eric told him for the umpteenth time after hearing a yawn from the other end.

"I'm not sleepy," Butters protested.

"Yes you are, go to sleep. We'll talk later."

"I don't want to hang up."

"It's just a week. The more you sleep the quicker time will pass and you'll be back home."

Butters couldn't argue with that logic.

"Okay, g'night Eric. I love you."

"I love you too. G'night."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't really know what's going on in this chapter, consider it another intermission I s'pose.**

**Have any of you guys read Anais Nin's erotica? I believe it was in the intro to Delta of Venus she talks about how her client wanted her to write pure smut, and she kept adding fluff into it but he kept telling her to take it out and she said smut without fluff isn't particularly arousing. That really stuck with me for some reason. Not that this ch is particularly fluffy but whatever.**

**Anywho, enjoy, reviews are nice, I own nothing.**

Butters stayed after school at the library with Wendy, Kyle, and Kenny to work with them on a science project they were assigned to. Wendy and Kyle wanted to get it out of the way quickly, Butters agreed that was a good idea, and Kenny was outnumbered.

"Okay, so I'll type this all up and we'll be done!" Wendy said, gathering all their notes and write-ups into a neat pile.

"See, this wasn't too bad," Butters told Kenny. He looked down at his watch. "It's late, I have to go." Butters began to quickly pack up his things.

"What? You have to go see Cartman now or else he'll yell at you?" Kyle asked.

"I have to go home now and Eric doesn't yell at me," Butters responded sternly.

"Really? I saw him yelling at you yesterday," Kenny said.

"Yesterday?" Butters was confused, but then he remembered. "Oh no, he wasn't yelling at me, he was just frustrated about something and yelling about the thing. He was venting."

"You defend him too much," Kyle continued.

"I'm not defending anyone, I'm just explaining what happened," Butters said, upset now.

"Guys, leave Butters alone and stop seeing things that aren't there," Wendy scolded Kyle and Kenny.

"You actually believe that fatass doesn't scream at Butters?" Kyle asked.

"I believe Butters when he says that isn't the case," Wendy answered.

"The honeymoon phase ended a while ago. Fine, let's pretend Cartman was pissed off about something else yesterday, but don't tell me he doesn't snap at you constantly," Kenny said.

"Yeah, especially when we see him doing it," Kyle added.

"You guys don't know shit," Butters told them, storming off.

"Way to go, assholes," Wendy said, grabbing her things and leaving as well.

. . . . .

Later that night when Butters was done with all his chores he was laying in bed and called Eric.

"Hey," Cartman answered after a few rings.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Son of a bitch!" Cartman shouted into the receiver, startling the blond. "I'm sorry, Butters, can I call you back in a minute?"

"Sure."

True to his a word, a minute later Butters' phone rang.

"Sorry, Call of Duty," Eric explained.

"I figured as much," Butters answered.

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Oh, okay. No, you just sound upset. How did the science project go?"

"We're done. Wendy's going to type everything up, but we're done."

"Nice," Eric said, sounding impressed.

"Kyle and Kenny both think you yell at me a lot," Butters blurted out.

"Do I?" Eric was thinking it over.

"No. And I'm just upset at them. I don't like hearing people talk badly about you."

Eric snickered. "That's nice but you had to have seen this coming, right?"

"Seen what coming?"

"People talking shit," Eric answered, like it was obvious.

"Actually I thought it was going to stop. Who talks shit about someone's boyfriend in front of them?"

"You think too highly of people." Eric paused for a moment. "I snap at you a lot."

"They said that too," Butters told him. "I feel like people are blowing this way out of proportion. You have a short temper, and sometimes you snap at me, that's okay. That, I was expecting."

"You expected me to snap at you?"

"All I'm saying is that I knew who I was getting in a relationship with," Butters replied.

"I can't tell if this is sweet or an insult," Cartman said.

"Both?" Butters offered.

"Look, just don't listen to those assholes, okay? They didn't expect us to last this long anyway."

"Really? How do you know?"

"They told me."

"Oh…"

"They said they expected me to scare you away."

"It takes a lot more than you yelling at me to scare me away," Butters laughed. "I bet they would never believe I top more often than you."

"Butters, shut the fuck up."

They both laughed.

"Well, I'll let you go. You have the game paused, don't you?" Butters asked.

"Yep," Cartman confessed.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, later."

Cartman hung up and put his headset back on.

"You fucking pricks!" Cartman growled.

"You didn't expect us to stop the game, did you?" Stan asked.

"I don't give a shit about that! Kyle and Kenny, don't ever piss Butters off again!"

"He actually told you?" Kenny asked, surprised.

"We didn't say anything that wasn't true," Kyle defended himself.

"I don't care, you don't talk to him about it. If you think I'm fucking up than tell me and leave him out of this."

Kyle and Kenny stayed quiet. Cartman was genuinely upset.

"Uh, what happened?" Stan asked.

"Okay Cartman, you're right, we fucked up, sorry," Kyle said.

"Yeah, sorry. We'll apologize to Butters tomorrow," Kenny added.

"Good," Cartman said.

. . . . .

"You didn't have to make them apologize," Butters told Eric on the drive home from school.

"Did they apologize?" Eric was pleased.

"Yeah, in the morning."

"Good, they have to learn their place and realize what is and isn't okay to say to you now."

"I feel bad," Butters said. "What if you cheat on me and they find out, now no one will tell me." He laughed.

"You really think I would cheat on you?" Cartman asked. He knew it was a joke, but he still had to ask.

"Of course not," Butters answered. "Thanks for talking to them about this, by the way."

"No problem."


	17. Chapter 17

**I've had this scene in my head for a while now and I didn't expect to put it in this fic but then I thought, fuck it. Why not? **

**Let us all commiserate with Wendy.**

**Enjoy, reviews are nice, I own nothing.**

It was summer time, Stan's house was going to be empty so of course he was going to throw a party.

When the party was well underway Wendy went upstairs to Shelly's room. It was a habit Wendy had picked up recently, she would go through Shelly's closet and pick out a blouse or two to borrow. She would always returned the items washed and pressed. No harm no foul. Plus, Wendy kept telling herself she would eventually ask Shelly for permission.

As Wendy was flipping through the closet a sudden noise of the door opening startled her, and out of panic she went into the closet and closed the door. The closet had openings in it, like horizontal wooden blinds, so she was able to see who had entered.

She blushed when she realized it was Cartman and Butters, drunk and heavily making out.

"Lock the door," Butters gasped, gesturing at the door as he made his way to the bed. Eric obeyed.

_I should have locked the door_, Wendy thought.

Butters was laying on the bed and quickly Eric got on top of them, the two still making out.

_Fuck, I should say something, I should let them know I'm in here_, Wendy's hand was on the handle of the closet, ready to slide it open, when she heard something unzip.

Quickly Cartman had unzipped Butters' pants and had his hard dick in his mouth. Wendy blushed at how enthusiastic Eric was sucking him off, Stan always had to bribe her with something good if he wanted that kind of action.

"Ah! Eric… You're always so good at this…"

Wendy turned to Butters, whose back was arched and hands were gripping Eric's hair. After a loud moan it was clear the blond came, and Eric had swallowed it.

_Holy fuck._

Cartman wiped his mouth and just as quickly zipped the blond back up.

Butters recuperated and sat up. "Your turn," he purred, kissing Eric in the mouth.

_Stan always makes some stupid excuse to not kiss me after_, Wendy was wrestling between rage at her boyfriend, guilt towards seeing all of this, and, for whatever reason, getting turned on by this.

Eric was now sitting at the edge of the bed, pants unzipped, and Butters was sitting on his knees behind him, rubbing him hard. Wendy could see that the blond was whispering something into Cartman's ear, but she couldn't make out what. But after another moment Eric came as well, and Butters was giggling.

Butters cleaned Eric and zipped him back up. The blond moved from behind Eric and the brunette fell back on the bed. Now Butters jumped on top of him, and the two continued making out, Eric's hands landing on the blond's butt.

_They just came and they're still making out?_

After a few more moments, Eric sat up. The two were still making out but now Butters was sitting on Eric's lap while the brunette had his arms around him.

"We should go back downstairs before they start to wonder where we are," Butters said when he pulled away.

"They're all way too drunk, we should just stay up here," Eric answered.

Wendy began to panic. Who cares if people noticed if they were gone, but Stan would definitely start to wonder where she went.

She was relieved when Butters got up and pulled Eric's hand so he would do the same. "C'mon, let's go back downstairs, it's not like you're hard anymore."

"Excuse me?" Eric answered, mock-anger in his voice. "You were the one telling me you needed a blowjob, I was perfectly fine downstairs playing beer pong."

Butters giggled and leaned over to give Eric another kiss.

Cartman laughed but stood up. He pulled the bed sheets so it wouldn't seem like someone had been laying there.

"How badly would she kill us if she knew what we did?" Butters asked Cartman.

"Eh, should probably laugh because it's us," Eric answered.

Cartman turned and put an arm around Butters and the two headed out again to the party.

Wendy let out a sigh of relief from the closet. She had been standing so still in the closet, she shifted her weight from one foot to another. She then groaned, moving around she was able to feel that she had actually gotten wet from seeing Cartman and Butters. She let another minute pass then she stepped out of the closet and all but ran from Shelly's room to the bathroom.

Wendy locked the door behind her and despite her better judgment pulled her pants down. Those two idiots had somehow gotten her hot and she needed to calm herself down before heading downstairs. She sat on the toilet seat and from over her panties began to rub herself until she came.

"This is embarrassing," she said under her breath.

She stood up, put her pants back on, and splashed cold water on her face. She gave herself a few more minutes to gather herself and headed back downstairs to the party.

"Hey, there you are," Stan said, he was halfway up the stairs. "I was going to go looking for you."

"I'm fine. I just went to lay down on your bed for a minute," she leaned over and kissed him hard.

"Someone's feisty tonight," Stan teased when he pulled away.

He put his arm around her waist and the two headed downstairs.

For the rest of the night Wendy inadvertently followed Butters and Eric's movements. For the most part the two were separated, speaking to their own respective group of friends. But the two would come together, Butters would sit on Eric's lap on the couch, or Cartman would lean over the Butters while he was sitting at the dinner table and whisper something into his ears.

When the party was finally winding down and most of their drunken friends had made their way home, Wendy was sitting on the couch with Stan, snuggling close to him.

"This party was so much fun," Butters said, sitting next to the couple on the couch.

"Glad you liked it, Butters," Stan said, sipping on a half empty can of beer. "You guys can stay if you want, we can have breakfast tomorrow again," he offered when Cartman walked over.

"Nah, we're just going to go back to my place," Cartman said, finishing up the cup of coffee in his hand and leaving it on the messy coffee table.

"You guys can't go two seconds without dry humping each other?" Stan said, laughing. Butters laughed as well, Wendy could feel that she was blushing almost as hard as Eric.

"Dry humping is so pointless, though," Butters said, standing up and smiling at Eric.

"Goodnight, assholes," Eric mumbled, taking Butters hand and leading him out the door.

""G'night. Great party Stan," Butters called back cheerfully.

Stan just lifted his beer in acknowledgment.

Wendy bit her lip. Now or never. Preferably never but the two were kind of drunk now and probably wouldn't be too upset. She got up and told Stan she would be back in a second, she needed to tell Butters something.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Wendy called to them as Cartman was unlocking his truck.

"Hey, Wendy, what's up?" Butters asked. He was standing outside the passenger door, but walked over to stand next to Eric.

"Right, well," Wendy started, cupping her hands together. It was going to be hard to talk with the two so intently watching her. "Accidents happen, and things happen that we didn't mean to have happen, and out of panic or whatever, we don't do the right thing-"

"Did you hit my car?" Cartman asked, suddenly realizing that Wendy was parked behind him on the street.

"No," Wendy answered cheerfully. At least she didn't cause any physical damages.

"Well then spit it out," Eric said.

"There's no easy way to say this so…" Wendy was making circles in the air as if she was trying to get words out. "I… may have… accidentally… Well, you two were in Shelly's room earlier tonight were you not?" Wendy finally blurted out.

"Ooooh," Butters said, brows furrowed looking at Eric.

Cartman was stunned into silence, a hand over his mouth.

"I-I didn't mean too! It was an accident!" Wendy kept stuttering out and apology but trailed off when Butters' whole body was overcome by laughter.

"Are you seriously laughing right now?" Cartman growled, turning at Butters.

"It's kind of funny," Butters shrug. "Did you masturbate afterwards?"

This time Wendy kept her mouth shut, making Butters go into hysterics.

"Oh my God," Cartman said under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"I never would have thought we were that good!" Butters said after catching his breath.

"Did you tell anyone?" Cartman asked Wendy.

She shook her head.

"Good, we'll call it even, no one needs to talk about this ever again."

"But if we ever need a threesome," Butters said.

Both Wendy and Cartman groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Goodnight, guys," Wendy said, walking back towards Stan's house.

Butters was still giggling but waved to her, Eric said a half-hearted goodnight back.

"Oh!" Wendy thought and headed back to the truck. She tapped on Eric's window and he rolled it down.

"Before we put this behind us for good two things," Wendy said, sticking out two fingers. "You guys have a lot of stamina-"

Cartman groaned.

"And Stan never kisses me after I blow him."

"Stan never kisses you after? That's just rude," Butters said.

"I know right!" Wendy said.

"Wait," Cartman said, sticking out a finger in thought. "Do you kiss him after he goes down on you?"

Wendy thought about that.

"Exactly," Eric said. "Now please, let go of my truck so I can pretend none of this ever happened."

Wendy let go and stepped back to let him drive away.

"Guess Stan and I are going to have a little talk," Wendy said to herself as she walked back into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

**This has to easily be one of my favorite chapters thus far. **

**I mean, this whole fic is my head canon for the two, obviously or else I wouldn't be writing it, but this is such the epitome of how I think they feel about each other and how they would interact.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Reviews are nice and I own nothing!**

Butters had Cartman gagged and blindfolded on the brunette's bed, his hands also tied up above him.

Butters was giggling and stroking Eric's erection. He had the vibrator in his hand and turned it on. He giggled more when he realized the sound had actually made Cartman harder.

"Eric, it never ceases to amaze me the kinds of things that turn you on," he whispered into the brunette's ear.

"You're already so hard, what a whore you-"

Before Butters could continue Eric shot straight up. With his hands still bound he removed his blindfold and the gag from his mouth.

"Untie me!" Cartman shouted, shoving his hands into the blond's chest.

Startled, Butters pulled on the loose string that undid Eric's bonds. Cartman undid the latch of the gag and took it off from around his neck. He then scooted over to the edge of the bed and pulled on his boxers. Butters was watching all this and did the same, feeling exposed suddenly.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Butters asked, his voice shaking.

He had asked Cartman over and over if all those toys were okay, and everything was going smoothly, what happened?

"How could you say that to me?" Cartman said, his head in his hands. Butters could tell he was crying.

"Say what?" The blond was confused, what did he say?

"You know I fucking hate that word, we've talked about this!" Cartman continued.

Butters racked his brain. What did he say? He couldn't remember, he was just shocked that Eric stopped so quickly. He tried to think what they were just doing, what he was saying. Then, ding ding ding, he got it. He knew what he had said. Butters stepped over the line and had called Eric a whore.

"Eric," Butters started gently. He reached a hand to touch Cartman's shoulder but the brunette pulled away.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Cartman turned to look at Butters, tears in his eyes.

"No, of course not," Butters shook his head.

"Is that why you make us do all this stuff?"

"Eric, I didn't mean it-"

"Because you know the only reason I get excited when we do any of this stuff is because I'm doing it with you."

"I know that," Butters said. "I didn't mean it. I was just talking dirty and it slipped out, I'm sorry."

"It's-it's not like I want to get fucked and you just happen to be around. I'm fine not doing anything I just want to be with you," Eric stuttered out.

Butters didn't say anything. He knew all of this and he didn't mean to call Cartman that word. It just slipped out. It's something people say when they talk dirty, and even though he's made a conscious effort to never say it, he said it tonight.

Suddenly Cartman leaned back and buried his face into Butters' chest. Butters wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his hands up and down the brunette's arm and back.

"I'm really sorry, Eric. I'll never say that again. I didn't mean it at all, I swear," Butters whispered, kissing the top of Cartman's head.

After a moment, Butters gently nudged Cartman and gestured that he was going to scoot up so his back was on the headrest. Eric grabbed a pillow and put it on the blond's lap and laid his head on top of it. Butters put an arm around his shoulders, another he ran through the brunette's hair. He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do you like doing all these things, anyway?" Eric asked suddenly when Butters thought he had fallen asleep. He didn't lift his head from the pillow.

"It's fun," Butters answered.

"Would you get bored and leave if we didn't do these thing?"

"No."

"Do you even like spending time with me when we don't do these things?"

"Don't ask silly questions," Butters replied, scratching Eric's back. He noticed how tight Eric's shoulder muscles were and moved to get up.

He gently moved the pillow Cartman was laying on and put it on the bed. By this point Butters knew Eric's bedroom as well as he knew his own, and knew where Eric kept his lotions and stuff like that. While Butters was rummaging through the top shelf of Cartman's drawers he found a post-shower body oil. Perfect.

Cartman turned to see what Butters was doing. He was about to speak up, to tell Butters that he didn't want to do anything tonight, but he figured the blond should be aware of this and stayed quiet.

Butters walked back over and sat on top of Eric, straddling his hips, the brunette's back still towards him. He poured a generous amount of the oil on his hand, left the bottle next to him, and began massaging Cartman's back.

Neither spoke. Cartman wasn't expecting this, but it felt good and peaceful.

Butters kept moving his hands up and down, pressing and kneading while doing so. He concentrated on Eric's shoulders, squeezing them tightly and rubbing them. He never realized Cartman had freckles on his back before. With his finger he tapped each one and counted: 9…10…11 freckles. Butters smiled, he found out something knew about Eric today.

As he massaged Cartman's back, Butters realized how much he loved looking at it. Eric's back was where the muscles he developed from playing football were most prominent. But he was still soft thanks to his fat. Cartman hated it, he did try to exercise hard to get rid of his excess weight, but Butters loved it. Muscles are all well and good, but they're too hard, the blond liked being able to grab something, and it made snuggling close to Eric that much more enjoyable. Not to mention, it was Cartman's body shape, and there was nothing wrong with that.

Butters pressed his entire body weight down on Eric's sides, loosening them up. He thought about how the brunette's body had always been an object of ridicule. Too fat. Too tall. Too bulky. Too much. But Eric's size was one of the things Butters had always been attracted to. He began working on the brunette's shoulders again, pressing his hands down from his neck out to his arms, which Eric had over his head. Cartman's shoulders were wide, much wider than Butters' anyway. His shoulder blades were where most of the muscles were concentrated. The blond leaned forward and rubbed Eric's upper arms, concentrating on his triceps. He loved how big Eric was, how the brunette could easily wrap his arms around the blond's body. Butters loved being held by him, because he could easily be engulfed by Eric, and feel safe. And happy. And loved.

Butters continued massaging Eric's back until all the oil had been soaked up and he was satisfied that the tight muscles were now loosened. He leaned forward and ran a hand through Eric's hair several times and kissed the left side of his face (which was the side facing up) several times. Butters then leaned forward, putting his whole weight on Cartman, putting his arms on top of the brunette's and his face next to his as well.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Butters asked after making himself comfortable.

Cartman had his eyes closed and smiled. "Of course not." After a long pause he spoke again. "Sorry I overreacted."

Butters shook his head. "You didn't overreact at all. We had spoken about it already and I messed up. Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who's sorry."

"I do like doing those things," Eric added.

"And I like doing these things," Butters countered, squeezing Eric's fingers in his grip.

"I think we have a good balance. We do what you want to do and we do what I want to do, equally."

"That's what I want. For both of us to be happy, or else what's the point?"

They stayed quiet for a while longer. Butters had his eyes closed, Cartman looked at him and thought he had fallen asleep.

"Do you want a massage now?" He asked anyway.

Again Butters shook his head. "No, you can give me one later. This was for you."

"Can I give you one now anyway?"

Butters smiled. He pushed himself up and Eric rolled out form underneath him. Now the blond was laying on his stomach with Cartman sitting on top of him.

Eric grabbed the oil and dripped some on Butters back to create the shape of a heart. He put the bottle away and began rubbing the blond's back, from the spine to the sides.

Butters back was narrow, if Eric spread his fingers wide, he could cover it with both hands. But his torso was long. Everything about Butters was long. He actually wasn't that short, Eric was just that tall. Butters hated his long limbs, he thought they were disproportionate to his body and made him look lanky. Cartman insisted that they made any movement he did look elegant and graceful. Plus, it wasn't like Butters was just skin and bones, he had lean muscles, like a runner.

Cartman noted just how pale Butters was. His own skin was darker, as if he worked outside all day and was constantly tanned. But Butters paleness made him look delicate, even though he could be as tough as the next guy, of that Cartman knew for certain.

Tough or not, Eric could see what a huge difference in size he was compared to the blond. On one level he knew that he could easily hurt Butters, even if it was on accident, right now. That's how Cartman always was, bulky and clumsy. If he wasn't paying attention to where his limbs were at every moment, if he wasn't paying attention to how much force he exerted, he could hurt someone. But he didn't feel like that with Butters. He didn't feel like he needed to be on high alert to make sure he didn't hurt him. Only with Butters did Eric trust himself, trust his body, to be gentle with no conscious effort on his part. It was as though with the blond he could shed off his self-consciousness just as easily as he takes off his shirt and just let himself be, knowing it was okay.

Eric began rubbing Butters' shoulders and the blond could feel himself tremble under the touch, knots beginning to form in his stomach. It didn't hurt, Cartman never hurt him. If anything Eric's caresses were always light and tender. No, what Butters was realizing in that moment was that, despite everything they've done, despite how many times they've made love, this was one of the most intimate moments they've shared together. It was just peace. Silence and peace and rubbing stress out of each other's bodies.

When Eric was done he leaned over, slowly and deliberately he pressed his lips into Butters' neck. He pulled away and looked at Butters, his eyes were closed and there was a content smile on his lips. For a moment he felt overwhelmed by how much he loved the boy that was underneath him.

"Thanks for not making fun," Eric said, pressing his lips on Butters neck again.

Cartman would never, in a million years, tell anyone about his hatred for that word. It would be pointless, and just elicit more taunting. But he knew he could tell Butters anything, and that the blond would understand.

"Why would I make fun? That would be cruel," Butters answered.

Butters had his right arm under his head like a pillow, his left was pulled close to his side so his hand was laying placidly against his face. Eric ran his fingers along the back of Butters' left hand until covering it completely with his own hand, his fingers slipping between the blond's and holding his hand firmly.

"Can you put you whole weight on me?" Butters asked when he sensed Eric was still holding himself up with his free hand and legs.

Slowly Cartman lowered himself down. Butters let out a breath.

Butters moved his thumb and rubbed circles into the part of Eric's hand he could reach.

"Do you want me to get up?" Cartman asked, a bit anxious.

"In a bit," Butters answered, still enjoying the weight on top of him.

After another moment Eric got up, and the blond immediately missed the heaviness. Cartman was still on top of him, he had let go of Butters' hand and had both his hands on either side of his face.

Butters turned around so now the two were facing each other. He put his hands around Eric's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He hooked his right leg next to Cartman's side, and the brunette put his hand under Butters' thigh.

The two continued making out until Eric pulled away. He sat up on his knees and reached behind him for the comforter they had pushed to the end of the bed earlier that evening. He pulled it up to cover them both and laid next to Butters.

Butters put his head on Eric's right arm and cuddled close to his chest, Cartman's other arm on his waist, his fingers softly trailing the curve of his spine. He looked up at Cartman and continued kissing him, much softer now.

Eventually they both fell asleep in that embrace, their foreheads leaning against each other's.

* * *

**I left this quick comment for the end: Nothing makes me melt more than Butters validating Eric's feelings. Well, good healthy feelings, no one needs to validate his neo-nazism, but no one validates his feelings otherwise and the idea of Butters telling Eric his feelings are valid and he shouldn't apologize for them, ah!**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's so fun to write this fic 'cause I'll have different ideas in my head and sometimes they'll seem to small to stand alone or I don't know how to get to a certain plot point, but then you combine to different ideas and it makes a coherent chapter. So great.**

**Anywho, enjoy, reviews are nice, and I own nothing.**

Butters had his back on the headboard of Cartman's bed. Eric was straddling his lap, hand on the headboard for leverage. Neither were speaking, just panting and sighing as Eric moved himself up and down on Butters.

Eric was rocking himself slowly, and at times he pushed down as much as he could to feel Butters as deep inside as possible. Butters kept his hands on Cartman's hips. He felt guilty, Eric was doing all the work, but seeing the brunette move his own hips rather than having to pump into him was enough to bring the blond to the edge.

It took Cartman a long time to tell Butters he wanted to be on top of him like this. He had thought it was an odd request, but as always the blond was gong-ho, and Eric loved the control. He was able to dictate the speed and how deep Butters would go in. He also just enjoyed being on top while still having the blond inside him.

A few more rocks and Eric came, with Butters following right after. Cartman's hand fell from the headboard and onto the bed. He was leaning forward, holding himself up with both hands. His face was an inch from Butters, and the blond closed the space with a kiss. Butters grabbed the comforter with both hands and pulled it up to Eric's shoulders. He then cupped the brunette's face with his hands and the two continued making out.

The sudden ring of a cell phone startled both boys.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Cartman whispered, digging his head into Butters shoulder out of annoyance before reaching over to grab his phone. He glanced at the name before answering. "What!?… I'm busy… Fuck off… I said I was busy… … Fine… Okay fine! God!" He hung up.

"Who was it?" Butters asked, running his hands across Eric's chest.

"Kyle, apparently the guys absolutely need me to come over to work on our English report," he answered, imitating Kyle's voice.

"Hmm, but you're busy," Butters purred as he kissed Cartman's neck.

"I told him that," Eric answered, his voice faltering from the sensation.

Butters pulled away. "Okay, you need to go do work and I need to be home soon, anyhow." He patted Cartman's chest so he would get up.

The two got dressed quickly and were out the door.

"I'll call you later," Butters said, leaning over to kiss Eric before getting off.

"Yeah," Cartman answered. He stayed for a moment to see Butters go into his house and then drove off.

. . . . .

"Hey, Eric. I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" Butters asked over the phone. His parents were home but he hadn't been spending much time with his boyfriend lately and just wanted to hang out for a while.

"I can't, I was going to head over to Stan's right now to work on our team thing for math. Why don't you come over tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow, my dad wants me to help clean up the basement. What about the weekend?"

"My mom and I are going to fly to Nebraska quick to see my uncle in the hospital, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Okay."

. . . . .

Neither understood why their schedules weren't aligning, but after three weeks of missed connections, they were invited by friends to go to a new club that had opened in town. Apparently, it didn't card.

Cartman drove them, but once they arrived they were separated. Cartman was pulled to the bar with his friends and Bebe wanted to dance with Butters. Well, they had just gotten there, and they were only there because their friends told them to come, so why not start the evening off with their friends?

As the night progressed, Butters glanced over to the bar and noticed that Cartman was alone, chatting with some guy he never seen before. All their friends had paired up respectively, or kept talking and dancing in groups, while he and Eric were still divided.

Butters had had enough. He could feel anger spread to every inch of his body as he marched over to the bar where Cartman was sitting and chatting. Effortlessly he was able to grab the brunette's shoulder and spin him around on the stool so the two were facing each other. Butters practically shoved himself into a stunned Eric's arms and began kissing him hard.

"What…Mmm… Are you… Ah… Doing?" Cartman managed to say between kisses.

"Reminding everyone here, including you, that we're dating," Butters answered.

He roughly grabbed Eric by his wrist and pulled him off his seat and towards the dance floor, but not before flicking off the guy he was talking to at the bar.

"Butters, what the fu-" Cartman's complaint was cut off by Butters' lips.

The two weren't so much dancing as just grinding and making out with each other as others danced around them. Butters, still holding on to Eric's wrist, pulled it behind him until the brunette's hand was on his ass. He then wrapped both arms around Cartman's neck and pulled him even closer.

"You're just with me," Butters said, pulling away for a moment.

"I know that," Eric nodded, his earlier shock subsiding and replaced with lust for the blond. This time he pulled Butters close to kiss him hard.

When the two could feel each other's erection rubbing up against each other they knew it was time to leave. Quickly Cartman led Butters to his truck. He opened the back seat and hastily pushed the blond inside.

Butters pushed himself on top of Eric, unzipping both their pants. Slowly, he eased himself on top of Cartman, and sighed when he could feel the brunette all the way in. Eric began jerking the blond off as Butters moved on top of him. It didn't take much, the two had been holding off so long already, and they came together.

Butters let his weight drop fully on Eric. He was still straddling his lap, with his arms hanging loosely around Cartman's shoulders and neck.

"What was that about reminding me we're dating?" Cartman asked once he caught his breath.

Butters was leaning his head on the brunette's right shoulder. He was tracing circles on Eric's chest with his right hand and staring has he did so.

"Well?" Eric insisted.

"We haven't been together a lot lately, and when we are we're interrupted, and you were talking to that guy…" Butters said, his voice small and a bit whiney.

Cartman had his right arm around Butters, his left leaning on the door.

"I just got jealous," Butters confessed.

Eric laughed. "Well it's about fucking time."

"What do you mean?" He looked at Cartman.

"Well, obviously you don't need to be jealous, Butters," Eric started. "But it's nice to see you get protective of me."

"I'm always protective of you," Butters argued.

"Yeah, but not in this way. You always act aloof, like you don't care when I'm talking to other people. It's good to see you care."

"I trust you."

"Sometimes I don't want to be trusted, I want to be pulled away and fucked in the back of my truck."

Now Butters laughed. He sat up so he was facing Eric and kissed him. Not hard, but softly.

"I always get jealous," Butters whispered. "I get jealous when you talk to any person who isn't me. Even if it's just the fellas. But I keep it down because I don't want you to think I'm possessive or crazy."

"Same," Eric said, kissing Butters. "People are always one wrong move away from getting punched in the face."

The two laughed and kissed.

"I just need your undivided attention sometimes or else I start flicking people off," Butters said.

"That guy deserved it though, he was totally trying to get me to go home with him."

"Ew." After a pause Butters spoke again. "Should we go back in?"

Cartman moved his head so he could see the entrance of the club from his seat. At that moment he could see Stan carrying Wendy on his back and heading toward his car.

"Nah, let's go back to my place," he told Butters, a grin on his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Uh, I do believe this is my attempt at doing something special because 20 chapters! Good Lord! **

**Enjoy, reviews are nice, I own nothing~ **

YEARS EARLIER

The five boys were sitting together in the middle of the movie theatre. Eric and Butters were sitting together at the end of their row. The two had agreed to split on the snacks, the candies the blond bought were devoured quickly and the large popcorn Eric bought was on Butters' lap.

Their hands kept bumping into each other's when they would grab popcorn, but neither seemed to notice, they were too enthralled in the film. The two shifted in their seats until they were leaning against each other, still not paying attention to anything happening off screen.

"Sorry," Eric whispered when he accidentally missed the popcorn bag and grabbed Butters' leg instead and lingered.

. . . . .

Their class was on a field trip to an art museum in Denver. Butters and Eric were going through the galleries together, their comments on the paintings ranging from insightful commentaries, compliments for the artist's style, and mocking poses and the renaissance obsession with nudity.

As they walked the back of their hands would brush together, and neither made an attempt to move away.

. . . . .

All the guys went camping, and Cartman invited Butters to join. The guys didn't mind having Butters tag along, they just never made it a point to invite him, and Eric always made sure to include him in their conversations when the jokes started becoming too specific for the blond to understand.

Kenny offered Butters some weed, which he declined. Eric stepped in when Kenny insisted.

It was late when they headed back home, and everyone was exhausted. Butters was sitting in the back between Kenny and Cartman. He began dozing off during the ride and leaned his head against Eric's shoulder, who in turn leaned his head on top of the blond's.

Butters' hand fell from his lap to his side. Sure he was asleep, Eric lightly placed his fingers in the blond's palm, wrapping his thumb around his wrist.

Butters was the first stop, and Cartman gently nudged him awake.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he told Butters before stepping back into the car.

"Okay," Butters replied, a sleepy smile on his lips.

. . . . .

It was the middle of the night when Butters woke up. The alarm clock said 4:04 am. He was sleeping over at Eric's, the bedroom door was slightly ajar. He pretended to be asleep when it opened again and Cartman crawled back into the bed they were sharing (Eric's idea).

Butters used all his will power to even his breathing and quiet his heart when he felt lips against his own. Eric didn't kiss him full on, he just gently pressed his lips to the edge of Butters' mouth. The blond felt fingers caress his face, and then nothing, Cartman turned his back to him and fell asleep.

Butters woke up the next day and thought he dreamt it.

. . . . .

"Do you want to watch a movie at my place?" Butters asked Cartman.

"I have football practice," he replied, regret in his voice.

"Oh…" Butters thought for a moment. "Can I watch? We can watch a movie after." He held his breath, hoping that this was an okay invitation and football practice wasn't Eric telling him to subtly fuck off.

"Sure, if you want," Cartman replied, thrown off that Butters wanted to watch him practice.

Butters sat in the stands, smiling as he watched Eric easily take down every person who tried to tackle him.

. . . . .

School hadn't started yet and Cartman was going through his locker when Butters approached, two cups of coffee and two pastry bags in hand.

"Morning, Eric. Breakfast?" He asked, handing a cup and bag to the brunette.

"Thanks?" Cartman replied, hesitating but taking the treats from Butters. "Cinnamon rolls are my favorite!" He said, looking into the bag.

"I guessed as much," Butters smiled, taking a sip from his coffee.

The school bell rang.

"I'll see you later," Butters said.

Cartman nodded, taking a big bite from his treat.

. . . . .

The two were sitting on a school bench. Cartman had developed a terrible headache during class. Butters got him Tylenol from the nurse and rubbed and scratched his back until it subsided.

. . . . .

"What are you doing here?" Butters asked while he was lying in bed, exploding in a coughing fit.

"I just wanted to check in," Cartman said, walking into the room.

"I'm going to get you sick," Butters said, blowing his nose.

Eric shrugged and stayed with Butters.

The two talked and watched a movie, and neither acknowledged it was February 14th.

. . . . .

"Shut the fuck up, you assholes!" Butters heard Cartman shout.

The blond was in Eric's kitchen preparing himself a snack when the guys started ripping on Cartman in the living room. They were all over playing videogames.

"Years of being fat, even exercising all the time can't help you now," Kyle said, sprouting a new wave of laughter from the other two boys.

"Yeah, well he's an awesome quarterback and at least he looks healthy and not malnourished," Butters spat back when he entered the room.

That comment silenced the boys. One of Kyle's insecurities was how hard it was for him to gain muscle. A direct hit for the blond.

Butters sat next to Eric again on the couch and split the sandwich he made with him.

. . . . .

The two were sitting on Eric's bed, cross-legged and facing each other. They had been working on a science lab together and finished so Butters was putting everything away in his backpack.

"Huh, so this is how it feels like to finish something early," Cartman mused.

"I keep telling you to just work ahead. When you're bored and have nothing to do, just do homework or something."

"Fuck that."

Butters put his backpack on the floor and looked at Cartman.

"What is it?" Eric asked when he noticed Butters staring a little too intently at him.

On impulse, Butters tackled Cartman. He tightly grabbed the brunette's wrists and held them on top of his shoulders. He looked for a moment for any signs of resistance in Eric's eyes.

"Butters, what the fu-"

Butters kissed him, interrupting the complaint Eric was about to utter out of protocol. He was afraid if he heard Cartman question him, he would stop.

Butters was grateful when Eric began kissing back, and felt encouraged when he heard him moan beneath him. He pushed his tongue into Cartman's mouth and began rubbing it. He felt himself blush when Eric began sucking his tongue. As he held down the brunette he felt Cartman arch his back to push himself closer. He felt Eric's erection and pulled away, smiling.

"Wow, Eric, you're really hard. Who would have thought you're into this sort of stuff," he said, giggling. He had to keep this up, to be in control of the situation or else Cartman would never be honest with his feelings.

"Shut up, Butters! I'm not that hard, this is just what happens when… When…" Butters began kissing and sucking his neck and left earlobe, causing Cartman to lose his train of thought.

"Mhmm, when what, Eric?" Butters whispered into Cartman's ear, he was getting increasingly aroused.

He didn't expect this to work, but Eric kept moaning. Every kiss and suck drew out a new noise from the brunette's lips. Cartman was loving this. Butters pressed himself close to him so Eric could feel how much he was loving this too.

Butters sat up, a new thought coming to his mind. He was worried, maybe this was too much, or it was crossing the line, but he concentrated on all the little touches they've had over the years. All the flirting, all the time spent together. Butters couldn't do that anymore, he needed something more, and he was going to help Eric be honest with himself and his feelings.

"We're going to do something fun now. Can you sit on the floor, please?" Butters felt his heart pounding against his chest, but he kept his voice steady. He needed to be in control.

"Why?" Cartman asked. Butters saw him rubbing his wrists. He shouldn't have held them so hard.

"Eric, please. Just sit on the floor, preferably on your knees."

"No. Fucking. Way." The blush on Eric's face was too much.

"Are you sure?" Butters couldn't believe he was doing this, but he felt possessed. He unzipped his pants and began stroking himself. The way Eric was staring at him, he thought he was going to come then and there.

"This is pretty great too, actually. You watching, it's pretty great."

Cartman turned away at that. Butters stopped moving his hand.

"Wanna get a closer look?"

Eric turned to look at him, his brows scrunched in worry, his lips in a pout. Butters was convinced he was going to get pummeled, that Cartman was going to lash out and hit him. Instead, Eric slowly made his way to the floor and kneeled in front of Butters.

The blond felt his breath catch when Eric just sat there with his hands on his lap. He was looking up at Butters.

"You're so cute, Eric! Now c'mon. I know you've wanted to do this for a while. Plus, this will be more fun now that we're older."

Butters figured reminding Eric of how much he inadvertently asked for this would help push him along.

Cartman looked embarrassed, but he did lean forward, and Butters could feel his lips on the tip of his penis. Butters had to moan, and moan again when he felt the tip rub against the back of Eric's throat. Eric put his hand on Butters' right thigh and the blond continued to moan and sigh as Cartman licked him. Not only that, but the parts not in his mouth, Eric was stroking with his hand. Butters never thought it would feel this good. He never thought Eric would agree to any of this, but he had and Butters was sure he was going to lose his mind as punishment for pushing Cartman.

All the little noises the brunette made were too much. He was moaning and sighing as he sucked.

Suddenly Eric began sucking on Butters harder, and the blond could barely contain himself anymore. Before he could even warn him, Butters came into Eric's mouth.

Butters leaned back on his elbows and could hear Cartman swallow. Did he really just drink his cum?

"That was awesome," Butters said, still panting.

"Why didn't you warn me you were going to cum, I didn't want to drink it!" Cartman shouted at Butters as he wiped his mouth.

He had just come but Butters could feel his dick twitch again. The thought of Cartman drinking his cum was too much.

"You keep saying you don't want to do these things, but I know you do. I mean, you already did before," Butters reminded him.

"You don't know anything," Eric said.

"I bet," Butters responded, but he felt a pang in his chest. Was Eric truly upset, or was he trying to save face? He didn't want him to believe he was just using him to get off, that's not what Butters wanted at all. He patted the bed so Eric would join him. He would show him that this was an even thing.

Butters was happy when Eric sat with him, he was going to give him another chance. He moved to sit behind him, it worked so well earlier so again he kissed Eric's neck. He was satisfied when he heard a gasp escape Cartman's lips.

"It's your turn now." Butters leaned over and unzipped Eric. Again, he felt his dick twitch just from seeing how hard Cartman was. He began rubbing it. "I knew puberty would be good to you."

"What?" Cartman rested his head on Butters shoulder. The blond was even more excited about that casual touch than jerking off Eric. It meant the brunette was willing to relax and let Butters take over and get him off.

"I mean your dick finally caught up with the rest of you," Butters replied. He hadn't actually seen Eric naked since they were children. He obviously didn't pay much attention back then, but he remembered Cartman making a big fuss and pretending he wasn't small down there. He couldn't remember what it was like as kids, but he certainly wasn't small now.

Butters began pumping harder and Cartman groaned. He could feel Eric's full weight fall against him, but he held the brunette easily.

"You came pretty quickly," Butters said, a little pleased with himself.

"Well you rub someone that hard, they're going to come pretty quick," Eric said, catching his breath.

Butters cleaned Eric up. He began kissing his neck again, and he rubbed the brunette's love handles. He knew he would get made fun of if he told anyone, but Butters couldn't get enough of Cartman's girth. What made it better was hearing Eric moan and he touched him there. As he kissed Eric's neck he caught a quick glance at the clock. He dropped his hand.

"What now?" Cartman asked. Butters felt another pang in his chest. He wanted to keep going, to stay with him, but he had to go or he would get grounded.

"I have to go, it's late," Butters said as he got off the bed. Maybe this is the best thing so he could continue playing with Cartman.

"Wait, what?" Eric was upset and Butters felt terrible inside, but on the outside he tried to pretend like this was planned.

"Sorry Eric, I forgot my parents wanted me home early. Hopefully they won't be too sore at me, but I have to go."

"Wait, but what about-" Butters cut Cartman's question off with a kiss. He couldn't bear hearing him finish that thought. So many things ran through his head, he wanted to tell Eric he was sorry, that he wanted to stay with him, but that wasn't going to work. He knew Cartman. He had to get him to admit these things for himself if Butters had any hope for this relationship to move forward.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Butters told him, and left quickly before he changed his mind.

. . . . .

PRESENT DAY

Butters awoke to Cartman trailing kisses up and down his face and neck.

"Eric," Butters said, groggy but a smile on his lips.

"Morning," Cartman said, still kissing him. He was laying on his side, propped up on an elbow.

Butters turned to look at his boyfriend. Eric planted a kiss on the blond's lips.

"Happy eighteen months," Eric continued, a hand landing on Butters waist.

"Happy eighteen months," Butters said back, running a hand through the brunette's hair.

The two continued kissing until a growl could be heard coming from Eric's stomach. Butters smiled.

"Let's go eat something," Butters said.

The two got dressed and washed up and headed out to eat breakfast at a diner. They were sitting at a booth. Originally they were sitting opposite each other but Cartman got up and sat next to Butters, putting an arm around the blond's shoulders. They ate and shared food.

Cartman was finishing his coffee and Butters was scraping the last bit of cream from his plate (he got stuffed French toast) when the later spoke. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Eric replied, kissing Butters' head as the blond put his spoon in his mouth.

"When did you first fall in love with me?" Butters asked, looking at Cartman and putting another bit of cream in his mouth.

Eric shook his head as he thought. "I don't know. I'm not sure there was a conscious moment, it just sort of happened."

"I first fell in love with you when we were fourteen," Butters said, without skipping a beat. "You were showing me some new photo technique you learned and you were so excited. Of course the feeling still needed to develop, but I remember thinking that moment was so nice and I didn't want it to end. That's when I first fell in love with you."

"Fourteen?" Cartman asked in disbelief.

"Mhmm."

"I think I have you beat," Eric said. "We were twelve."

"Liar," Butters said, putting his spoon down.

"It's true. I don't know if you remember, we were in seventh grade and P.E. had just ended. The guys were ripping on me, as usual, and I was upset. You came to talk to me after. I told you it sucked because no one had my back, and you told me you did."

"I remember that," Butters said.

"That was the moment. Though, to be honest I think I loved you before that."

"That's such a long time," Butters mused. "Were you ever going to tell me? What if I hadn't made the first move?"

Cartman shrugged. "Probably. I was getting pretty close to telling you when you pulled that shit in my room."

"How would you have told me?"

"I'm thinking I would have just kissed you," Eric said, then added. "And not make you give me a blow job."

"It worked, didn't it?" Butters asked, a smile on his lips.

Cartman nodded, conceding the point to Butters.

Butters leaned over and kissed Eric.

"In retrospect I probably could have been more subtle," the blond acknowledged.

"Ya think?" Cartman scoffed.

"But we had been doing subtle for years before that. At that point it was go big or go home."

"I'm not complaining about that night," Eric assured Butters.

Butters reached over and grabbed his glass of water and held it out towards Cartman. "To another eighteen months," he toasted.

Eric grabbed his own water glass and clicked it against the blond's. "To another eighteen months."

* * *

**I'm sure you all got it but I time jumped a lot in this chapter and just for clarification sake: We start in the past before the start of this fic and we see how Eric and Butters interacted before going out. Then we get the first chapter of this fic, but from Butters PoV. Then we get them now enjoying their 18 month anniversary. Yay!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, this took an absurd amount of time to update. It's weird though, because I started 3 other chapters, but they don't really go anywhere. But at least we have this one, which is what happens when I read non-Buttman fics. **

**Enjoy, I own nothing, reviews are nice!**

_Butters wakes up and gets ready for school. He's feeling oddly invigorated, he must have gotten more hours of sleep than he thought. He's eating breakfast when he suddenly recalls he has to drive himself to school, Eric wasn't going to pick him up today. He feels butterflies in his stomach when he thinks about him. He finishes up his meal and heads off to school. _

_Once inside the building, Butters scans the hallway and smiles when he sees Eric at his locker. He walks over to him. _

_"Morning!" He chirps, a huge smile on his face._

_"Morning, Butters," Eric replies, not as eagerly, still looking through his locker. _

_Butters leans in to kiss him but Cartman pulls back, a look of disgust on his face. _

_"What are you doing?" He asks the blond. _

_Butters doesn't reply, he's simply shocked that Eric would react this way._

_"Look, Butters, I know you've had a crush on me for, like, ever, but you have got quit it with this shit. Especially since I'm with someone now." _

_Before Butters can ask who it is, Wendy trots along from the other side of the hallway. _

_"Morning, Eric," she says with a smile._

_"Good morning!" Cartman replies, leaning over to kiss her. _

_Butters feels like he's about to faint, what is happening? _

_"Later, Butters," Eric says over his shoulder. He closes his locker, puts an arm around Wendy's waist, and the two walk away. _

_For the rest of the day Butters has to watch as Eric and Wendy act all sweet with each other. They sit together in every class they have, he catches them holding hands and whispering to each other in the hallways, and during lunch they're sitting together and laughing. _

_Once school is over Butters walks to his car and turns his head in time to see Wendy climb into the passenger seat of Cartman's truck. His hand is trembling as he tries to unlock his door when suddenly he feels a pair of hands on his waist and gets spun around. _

_"There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Kenny purrs, pushing himself close to Butters and leaning over to suck on his neck. _

_Butters has his hands up and tries to push Kenny away, now he's the one who's disgusted. To add to his distress he looks up and sees Cartman drive away with Wendy in his truck. _

_No! No! None of this is right at all!_

Butters shot up from his dream, limbs flailing and he was panting. He was tangled up in his blankets and hastily pulled them off and threw them on the ground. He looked around but he was alone in his room. He got up quickly from his bed and turned his computer off of sleep mode. He went to his Facebook page and checked to see his relationship status. His heart calmed down when he read "in a relationship with Eric Cartman."

He put his computer to sleep again and walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He wanted to call Eric but it was three in the morning. He went to his text messages. The last text he sent to Eric was "G'night" and three heart emojis. Eric responded with "Nite" and one heart emoji. Suddenly that seemed really telling to Butters. Maybe Cartman didn't love him as much as he thought, or else why did he only send one heart?

Butters shook his head; he was being silly. He went to his closet and pulled out the flannel shirt Eric gave him that he had hung. He held it close and smelled it. It smelled like his boyfriend. Quickly, Butters took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He put on the flannel and buttoned it up. It was a little too big for him, but he didn't care, it was comfortable and soft and smelled like Eric.

He slipped back into bed and to lull himself to sleep he thought back to the day when Eric gave him his shirt:

_Butters giggled as Eric kissed the side of his face and neck. They're in his room, his parents gone for the evening. They had just finished making love and Cartman was still on top of him, kissing him. He moved his hands from the brunette's forearms to his back and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. They spun around on the bed and now Butters was on top of Eric, his arms still around his neck. _

_Eventually, the two parted, content and satisfied. Butters rolled over to the edge of the bed to find his shirt. He saw Eric's discarded flannel and decided to put that on instead. He then snuggled into Cartman's chest and felt absolutely wonderful. _

_They laid in bed for a while longer but then Eric pulled away. _

_"I should get going before your parents come home," he said, fishing for his pants and boxers and putting them on. _

_Butters was still lying lavishly on his bed, wrapped up warm and cozy in Eric's flannel. _

_"You can stay, I'll hide you away in my closet," he told Eric. _

_After putting on his shirt, Cartman leaned over and kissed him. Butters then got up and put his pants on as well and walked with Eric to his front door. _

_Butters made to take off the flannel but Eric stopped him. _

_"Keep it, it looks better on you, anyway." _

_"But you're going to get cold."_

_"I'm heading straight home, I'll be fine." _

_He leaned over and kissed Butters one last time before heading off. _

. . . . .

Butters was eating cereal, his head leaned against a hand, the dream running through his head. For a moment he considered wearing Eric's flannel to school, but decided against it. Cartman would get upset, that was a special gift between the two of them. So the blond hung it up again and changed into his own clothes.

Halfway through his meal he got a text from Eric: "I'm outside."

Butters slurped up the remainder of the bowl and headed out. When he got into Eric's truck he saw him looking through his backpack.

"Shit, I think I forgot something at home, I'm going to have to drive back-"

Butters interrupted him with a fervent kiss.

"Good morning to you too," Eric said, smiling, kissing Butters again.

It turned out that Cartman did have what he was looking for and the two headed off to school.

The day went by as usual. Butters felt uneasy when he was paired up with Kenny for the day's lab assignment in science class, but Kenny's easy-goingness soon made him forget all about his terrible dream. And it didn't hurt that he spent most of the period flirting with Bebe instead of helping Butters with their assignment. But Butters was all too happy to let Kenny sweet talk anyone as long as it wasn't him.

He was feeling pretty good until school ended. He was walking towards Eric's locker from his last class and felt his breath catch as he saw Wendy with Cartman. The two were chatting and laughing together. The blond took a deep breath and walked over to them, all smiles.

"Hey, Butters," Wendy smiled at him.

Cartman grabbed him by the waist and kissed the top of his head. "Ready to go?"

Butters nodded.

Eric closed his locker and the three headed towards his truck.

"Wendy and I have a presentation due tomorrow," Eric explained when Butters turned to look at him.

"This makes for the third presentation I've had in two weeks. They're over working us," Wendy complained. "I also have an essay due the day after tomorrow, the work load never ends."

At the truck Wendy headed to Eric's side and took the seat behind the driver's. Butters eyed her from his seat in the front but she had pulled out her phone by then and was texting someone.

"Can I come over too?" Butters asked Cartman.

"Sure, if you want. We're just going to be working on the presentation, though."

"That's fine," Butters replied. He looked out the window and suddenly he remembered another presentation Eric and Wendy did together when they were eight. He was definitely going to stay with them.

. . . . .

Butters was laying on Cartman's bed reading as the other two worked on the floor. He was actually pretty bored, but he refused to leave.

"Tell Bebe she's a stupid skank who's slept with half the school," Cartman tells Wendy after she relayed a not so kind message from the buxom blond to him.

Wendy typed away and after receiving a new message started laughing. "She says you're just jealous because you can never have her or half of the school."

"Tell her she's the jealous one 'cause I'm dating the one guy she wants but can never have."

Butters blushed at this. He and Bebe were just friends and either way he was in no mood to joke about relationships.

Wendy got a new message and started laughing so hard she just gives Eric her phone so he can read the message. He snorted and handed the phone to Butters.

Butters read the text, it just said: "Touché."

He rolled his eyes and handed the phone back to Cartman.

"That's too funny," Wendy sighed when she got her phone back.

Eric turned to look at Butters, who did not look amused at all.

"You okay?" He asked the blond, poking his leg.

"I'm fine," Butters answered curtly, not looking away from his book.

"We're just messing around, Butters," Wendy told him.

"Okay."

"What's with you? You've been acting weird all day," Eric asked, annoyed.

"Nothing's with me, I told you I'm fine," he answered, turning to look at Cartman.

"Liar," the brunette answered flatly.

He dropped the subject, though, and continued working on the project. Seeing the snacks were running out, Butters got up to grab some more.

He was looking through the refrigerator when he felt someone watching him.

"I said I'm fine," he told Eric without turning around.

"And I know you're not, so what's up?" Cartman asked from the door, arms crossed.

Butters looked up at him momentarily. He grabbed the sour cream from the fridge and went to the counter to put some on the plate they've been using for chips.

Eric sighed and walked over to him. He leaned against the counter and watched Butters.

"You're really not going to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's stupid," Butters said, shaking his head.

"Well, stupid or not, it's upsetting you."

Butters looked at Eric. "I had a really bad dream."

"What about?"

Butters looked back at the plate of chips. "I dreamt you and Wendy were going out. I had gotten to school and found you. I was going to kiss you but you pulled away and gave me this gross look and then Wendy came and you guys were all lovey-dovey, and then Kenny came out of nowhere and apparently I was dating him. It was awful."

"Ew," Eric said, scrunching up his nose. "That does sound awful."

"I woke up and put on your flannel to make myself feel better," Butters admitted.

Eric leaned over to kiss him. "Rest assured that absolutely no part of that dream is going to come true."

"It was just really vivid, that's what's getting to me. Everything was so clear and it seared into my brain."

"I'm sorry." Again, Cartman leaned over to kiss him.

Butters dropped what he was doing and threw his arms around Eric, pulling him close and kissing him hard. After a few minutes they pulled away.

"We should probably head back upstairs," Butters said, finishing up with the chip plate and putting the sour cream away.

He yelped when he felt Eric's lips on his neck and the brunette's hands wandered from his waist to the front of his pants.

"Wait, Eric… Someone will see…" Butters held the handle of the fridge to steady himself and moaned when he felt Cartman's hand slide into his pants.

"No one will see," Eric assured Butters, kissing the back of the blond's neck.

Butters let go of the fridge and put his hands over Eric's arms. He sighed when he felt Cartman's free hand caress his stomach. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, but he arched his back and came into Eric's hand.

Butters fell back, but Eric held him up easily as the blond caught his breath.

Cartman reached over for a paper towel from the kitchen counter and cleaned Butters and himself up.

"Feeling better?" He asked Butters, who meekly nodded.

Butter stood up and fixed his pants, then the two headed back upstairs, snacks in hand.

"We're almost done, you just need to type up your concluding paragraph," Wendy told Eric when the two entered the room.

She didn't acknowledge their long absence, knowing she didn't want to hear about it. She did notice, however, that Butters looked visibly more relaxed.

Cartman finished his part and the two practiced their presentation in front of Butters a few times before Wendy called it a night.

"I'll drive you home," Eric said, standing up.

"Don't bother yourself, I can just walk home," Wendy said.

"It's late, it's fine," he insisted.

"Would it be weird if I just stay here?" Butters asked, lying on Eric's bed.

"You know it isn't," Cartman responded, smiling.

. . . . .

"So, what was up with him, if I may ask?" Wendy asked once they were in Eric's truck.

"He dreamt we were dating and that he was dating Kenny," Eric responded.

"Ew." Wendy scrunched her noise. "That dream upset him that much?"

"I think in his dream he was still conscious of the fact the he loves me, and he said it was really vivid, so…"

"Aw, poor thing. That sounds terrible," Wendy said, shaking her head, feeling sorry for Butters.

Soon they pulled up at Wendy's house. "Thanks for the ride!" She said as she jumped out of the truck.

"Yeah." Cartman waved at her and then sped back home, excited in knowing that Butters alone in his room can only mean something good for him.

When he arrived home Eric made a conscious effort to not run upstairs, he didn't want to seem too eager, but when he opened the door her wasn't disappointed. Butters was curled up in bed, wearing Eric's pajama top and no pants, while reading his book.

"What am I suppose to wear?" Eric teased as he walked over to the bed and placed himself on top of the blond.

Butters was still on his side reading and shrugged, but Cartman could see the smile tugging the side of his mouth. He leaned down and kissed the blond's temple. Butters still wasn't moving so Eric trailed kisses from his temple, to his cheek and jaw, down to his neck. The blond closed his book and closed his eyes, there was a huge smile on his face now.

"Feeling better?" Cartman asked.

"Way better," Butters replied.

"I think it's really cute you hated that dream so much."

Eric pressed his lips to the edge of Butter's mouth.

Butters smile was gone as he thought about his dream. He turned on his back so he was facing him. He reached up and ran a hand through Eric's hair a few times before leaving it on his cheek. Cartman turned his head and kissed the palm of Butters' hand.

"How terrible would it be if this was the dream and that was reality?" Cartman joked.

"Don't say that!" Butters shouted, pulling his hand back. "It was a really horrible dream. I don't know what I'd do if I ever saw you with someone else."

Cartman kissed him on the lips. "And you think I want to see you with someone else?"

He pushed himself from Butters and laid on his back next to him.

"It's probably better that it was your dream and not mind or else I would have kicked Kenny's ass and canceled on Wendy," Eric said, looking up at the ceiling.

Butters turned on his side to face him. He was propped up on his elbow, head in hand, and smiled.

"What weird universe exists where we're dating them instead of each other?" Butters asked.

"I feel bad for that me, that's for sure."

Butters put his arm on Eric's chest and cuddled close to him. Cartman gently pulled away and changed into his pajama pants, which Butters still left for him to wear. He crawled into bed and both drifted to sleep.

. . . . .

_"Ah… Eric… AH!" Butters moans underneath Cartman._

_He leans down to kiss his sex kitten, who's back is arched. This is Eric's favorite part, but before either of them can cum he feels something prodding his own anus._

_"What the fuck?" Eric turns around and sees another Butters kneeling behind him. "Aaaah!" He moans when Butters 2 enters him. _

_Now Butters 2 is thrusting into him as he's still pumping away at Butters 1. _

_Cartman has no idea what's going on, and turns back towards Butters 1 when he sees three hard cocks in front of him. He looks up and sees three new Butters kneeling in front of him. _

_The one in the middle, Butters 3, juts his hips forward so the base of his dick rubs against Cartman's mouth._

_"C'mon, Eric," he moans. _

_Still confused, Eric presses his lips to the tip of Butters 3's penis before sucking him off. _

_He closes his eyes but then feels something poking him on either cheek. He opens them again to see Butters 4 and 5's penises hitting him. Eric, hesitantly, lifts his hands up and starts jerking off both of those Butters while still giving 3 a blow job, being fucked by 2, and fucking 1. _

_As sick as it seems, Eric has never been so turned on before in his life. Doing all of his favorite things with these many Butters at the same time, he felt himself cumming. _

_When he came all the Butters came as well. Cartman fell to his side and panted hard. He wiped his face and realized his was covered in cum._

Cartman bolted awake. He could feel stickiness between his legs and groaned, he hadn't had a wet dream in years.

He turned and saw Butters curled up in his bed, his back towards him and the blanket up to his chin. The blond hadn't woken up. He fell back down onto the bed and laid there until his breathing evened out. He then grabbed a few tissues from his nightstand and cleaned himself up.

Eric turned to look at Butters and then pulled him close so he was spooning the blond. He swore to himself he would never tell another living soul that he had a wet dream about having group sex with multiple Butters or else he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

**You guys don't understand how satisfying it was to write Eric's dream.**

**I have this other imaginationland fic in the woodworks and I was thinking of having that scene take place in imaginationland, but that fic isn't suppose to be smutty so we got it here instead. **

**Also, I actually do like Bunny and Candy a lot, but at the end of the day I think we all know where my true allegiance lies. And it was very satisfying for me, just in general, to have a fic where Butters and Cartman acknowledge those pairings but disapprove of them. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, lookitthat! I manages to update tonight after all!**

**So, major trigger warning for this chapter! I let loose Eric's Nazi fantasies and if you're not into that, then don't read.**

**But if continue forth, well then Enjoy, I own nothing, and reviews are nice!**

"Hey," Cartman greeted as he walked into Butters' room.

"Hey," Butters answered, he was sitting in front of his computer and leaned his head towards Eric for a kiss.

"What's this?"

There was a box at the foot of Butters' bed. Cartman went over and peered in before sitting down on the bed. Butters turned in his seat to face him.

"Oh, I got that in the mail today. It's stuff that belonged to my grandpa. Apparently he wanted me to have it." The blond shrugged.

"Your grandpa?"

"Yeah, my mom's dad. He died before I was born though."

Cartman looked through the box and pulled out a military badge. He examined the badge and quickly went back to the box and this time pulled out a diary.

"This is in German," Eric acknowledged.

Butters nodded. Cartman leafed through it before stopping on a page and slowly reading it.

The blond stood up and walked over to Eric. He picked up the military badge and rubbed it between his fingers.

"I guess he was in the military."

"Butters." Eric put the diary down and looked up at him. "Your grandpa was a Nazi."

"What?! That's not true!"

"That badge is a Nazi badge," he continued, pointing at the item in Butters' hand. "And his diary makes it pretty clear-"

"No!" Butters tossed the badge on the bed and looked through the box. He pulled out a military cap and turned it around in his hands. There was a skull and bones insignia in the front. Butters screamed and dropped it on the bed like it was hot coal. He put his hands in his hair and shook his head. "Oh my God!"

Eric put the diary aside and grabbed the hat. He looked up at Butters, his eyes dark.

"What is it?" Butters asked. The look Eric was giving him was worrying.

Cartman stood up, cap in hand, and walked towards Butters, who walked backwards until he was up against the wall.

"Eric?"

The brunette kissed Butters with force, and haphazardly shoved his tongue into the blond's mouth.

At first Butters panicked and tried to push Eric away, but he soon relaxed and kissed back. Cartman moved from his mouth to his neck and he put the cap on Butters' head.

Suddenly, Cartman fell on his knees and worked to unzip Butters' pants.

"Wh-wait Eric! Not here!"

Butters gripped Eric's hair, but the brunette would not be stopped. He doubled over when he felt Cartman's mouth over his member.

"Oh God… Eric…" Butters gasped.

All he could do was lean over onto his right foot and lock his bedroom door. No need to have his mother walk in on them randomly.

Butters still had his hands on Eric's head, but he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. To keep from moaning he bit his lips and breathed deeply, but he felt himself close to cuming when Cartman stopped.

He looked down, but Cartman stood up. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards the bed. Eric fell back on the bed and quickly removed his pants and underwear. His feet were on the edge of the bed as he used them as leverage to push his hips up and towards Butters.

Butters put his hands on both of Eric's knees. He looked back and shot the door a worried glance, but turned back to Cartman. He grabbed the brunette's hips and swiftly entered him, causing the boy under him to grunt. The thrusting movement was causing the cap to slip from his head, and when he made to remove it, Eric put his hand up.

"No! Leave it on!"

Butters fixed the cap on his head instead. He leaned forward, a hand next to Eric's head, another still on his hip.

Then Cartman looked to his right and grabbed the military badge. He lifted himself up and pinned it on Butters' sweater.

He fell back into bed and sighed. "Ah…Leopold…"

Butters smirked. His boyfriend was impossible, but he began thrusting harder.

Cartman's moans got louder, and Butters covered his mouth with his hand.

"Quieter, Eric. We can get caught."

Eric nodded, but got more turned on. Of course they have to keep quiet, the punishment for homosexuals was as bad, if not worst, as the punishment for Jews.

A few more pumps and both came.

Butters pulled out and stumbled back, panting. He zipped his pants back up.

Eric was still lying on the bed, his feet on the floor now.

"You're the worst," Butters said, sitting next to Cartman and kissing his cheek.

"I love you so much," Eric said, gripping the back of Butters' neck and kissing him hard.

The two were kissing, but Butters pulled away.

"Put your pants back on."

Cartman stood up and did as he was told.

Butters sat up and sighed. He took off the cap and the badge and held them in his lap, his brows in a worried furrow.

"You know, you look just like your grandpa," Eric told him, sitting back down on the bed.

"How do you know?"

Cartman grabbed the discarded diary and pulled out a photo of Butter's grandfather decked out in his military uniform. He and Butters could have been twins.

Butters grabbed the photo and studied it. Eric leaned over and kissed his neck.

"I always thought you were perfect. Blond. Tall. Blue eyes. Now this? I'm getting turned on all over again," Cartman purred.

Butters knew he needed to chastise his boyfriend, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kisses instead.

Suddenly, the blond pushed Cartman away.

"Eric, you can't tell anyone about this, please!"

Cartman rolled his eyes. "You know I never tell anyone what we do in the sack."

"No, Eric! You cannot, under any circumstances, tell anyone that my grandpa was a Nazi. I know you. I know gears are turning in your head and you want to run out and tell everyone, but please please _please_, don't tell anyone! Especially Kyle." Butters held Cartman's upper arm as he spoke.

"Why are you getting so upset? It's not like you're the Nazi. And this is really cool historical stuff," Eric said, a smile on his lips.

"I should burn all this stuff," Butters said, looking back at the items on his lap.

"What?! Why? That's so disrespectful!"

The blond glared at Cartman.

"You know they would have killed you too, right?" Butters asked.

"Whatever." Eric shrugged. "If you don't want these things, can I have them? Please!"

"Only if you swear you won't tell anyone about my grandpa."

"Okay!" Cartman tackled Butters and kissed him.

Butters giggled and ran a hand through Eric's hair. His boyfriend was fucked up, but at least he was cute.

. . . . .

The next day, Butters was at his locker between classes when Kyle approached him.

"Is what the fatass telling everyone true?"

"Uh… Maybe? What is he saying?" Butters asked.

"Your grandpa was a Nazi."

Butters slammed his locker shut, causing Kyle to jump.

"I told him not to tell! He swore he wouldn't tell!"

"Did you really expect that asshole not to tell?"

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know until yesterday. I didn't even meet my grandpa, he died before I was born!"

Kyle waved Butters explanation away.

"It's fine, Butters. I know you. I just wish you hadn't told Cartman."

"I didn't mean to. I got a box of my grandpa's stuff and he came over. He looked through the box before I was able to and either way I didn't expect this to happen."

Kyle nodded. "And you gave him your grandpa's stuff because…?"

"He brought the stuff?!" Butters was besides himself. "I gave it to him as a bribe so he wouldn't tell!"

"Sometimes I wonder how well you know him after all."

The bell rang for the start of the next class and Kyle walked away.

"Brace yourself for the Aryan jokes that are going to come your way," Kyle called to him.

. . . . .

"I can't believe you! I told you not to tell!" Butters shouted at Cartman when school was over and the two were in his truck.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Eric insisted.

"Oh yeah? And is that why at lunch everyone was giving me the fucking Hitler salute and calling me a Hitler youth?"

"Please, that was hardly because of me. You're the blond one here."

Butters sighed and put his head in his hand.

. . . . .

The two were at Cartman's.

Butters was laying on the bed reading when Eric stood up from his desk and went to go sit next to him.

"You still upset?" He asked.

Butters shrugged.

Eric grabbed his backpack that was next to his bed and grabbed the cap from inside. He unceremoniously put it on Butters' head. He then jumped on top of him and began kissing his neck.

"Eric, this isn't good," Butters complained, put his hands up and lightly shoving Cartman away.

"Who cares?"

"I don't want to encourage this."

"You're not encouraging anything."

Eric made for Butters neck again and began unbuttoning the blond's shirt. Butters put the book down and pulled Eric's shirt off.

Cartman cupped the blond's face with both hands as he kissed his lips. Butters wrapped his hands around the brunette's wrists and gripped them hard.

Eric pulled away, startled by how hard Butters was grabbing him.

"Get off me," Butters said low but harshly.

Cartman got off and watched as Butters stood up from the bed and deliberately paced the room. He adjusted the cap on his head and turned to face Eric.

"You're disgusting," he started to say. "How do you expect to be an asset to the German empire if you can't even be with a well-bred German woman?"

Butters shook his head and thought about what he just said. What the fuck was he talking about?

"S-sorry," Eric stuttered out, but it was clear he was getting turned on.

"Silence!" Butters shouted. "I don't want to hear a single word from you. Now stand up and remove your clothes."

Cartman swiftly followed orders. "What are you going to do?"

"Punish you, of course," Butters smirked.

He turned Eric around and bent him over so the brunette had to support himself on his nightstand. Butters then unbuttoned his pants and rubbed his erection against Cartman, who moaned.

"This is what you want, right?"

"Yes-AH!"

Butters cut Eric off by slapping him hard enough on his hip that it actually stung his hand.

"You're a disgrace," Butters spat, and slapped Eric again.

He continued slapping Cartman's hips and ass until the brunette's grunts turned into moans of pleasure.

"Are you actually getting turned on by this?" Butters asked, stepping out of his role as Nazi and being genuinely surprised by this new revelation.

Eric turned around to look at him, his face a deep red from blushing. Timidly, he nodded his head.

"Well that won't do at all," Butters said, stepping back into his role.

He grabbed Cartman by the shoulder and roughly turned him around, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. He raised his hand high, as if to slap Eric, but stopped. This was going too far, and they had never talked about this before.

But seeing Butters' hesitation, Eric nodded, giving him the okay to continue.

With that nod, Butters used as much force as he could muster and slapped Eric across the face, leaving an imprint of his hand on his cheek.

Cartman had his head turned to his right, the direction he was slapped in, and he was panting heavily. Butters shook out his hand, the slap hurt him as well. He didn't know what he was feeling, horribly guilty for having slapped his boyfriend so hard, but also oddly aroused.

"On your knees," Butters said, recomposing himself.

Slowly, Eric got on his knees. He put his hands on Butters' hips and started sucking him off.

Butters gasped, but he then firmly gripped Eric's hair and began thrusting himself into Cartman's mouth. He could hear Eric gagging beneath him, but he didn't stop. Butters wanted to fuck this fantasy out of Cartman's head for good.

Just before cumming, Butters pushed Eric away and came on his face. He let go of his hair and Eric fell back against his nightstand.

"Drink it up," Butters ordered, his hands on his knees as he was catching his breath.

Using both hands, Cartman wiped his face and then licked his fingers and palms clean. When he was done he stared at Butters, waiting for his next order.

"Sit on the night stand."

Eric did as he was told.

"Spread your legs."

Careful to not topple over, Eric spread his legs open for Butters.

"So hard," Butters mocked, running his hand up and down Eric's hardened shaft. He jerked himself a bit and soon he was hard again. "Well, if you can't be bothered to give Germany more children, then the least you can do is satisfy me."

Eric cried out when Butters abruptly entered him. He held the edges of the nightstand for support as Butters drilled away at him. They weren't using lube, but he bit his tongue before he complained. Colonel Leopold would not like it one bit if he spoke out of turn.

Butters was initially holding on to Eric's thighs, but he let go of them and put his hands on the wall so now he was a hair-width away from Cartman's face. Instead of kissing him, he bit down on the brunette's lower lip, causing him to jump. Butters then moved on to Eric's shoulder and bit down on the skin there.

Another gasp from Eric and they both came.

After catching their breaths, Butters threw the cap off and rushed back to Cartman's side, cupping Eric's face with his hands and gently rubbing his thumb across his injured cheek.

"It doesn't hurt," Eric assured him. "That was the fucking best, by the way. Thank you."

Butters dropped his hands. "Are you seriously thanking me for abusing you?"

"You didn't abuse me, you gave me the best role playing experience of my life," he said with a grin.

Butters let out an exasperated sigh. So much for fucking the fantasy out of him.

. . . . .

A few nights later Butters is sitting at his desk working on some math problems when Eric calls him.

"Hey-"

"A SPY?!" Cartman cuts off Butters' greeting.

Butters held the phone away from himself until Eric has calmed down.

"A fucking spy, I cannot fucking believe it!"

"Eric, what are you talking about?"

"I finished your grandpa's diary. Apparently he wasn't a real Nazi, just a fucking spy helping the Allies out! To think, he got a medal of honor from the German military and he still betrayed them all!"

"Oh, well that's… good news for me, actually," Butters said. "Do you still want to role play with his stuff?"

"Are you shitting me? I don't want anything that belongs to a traitor! I'm giving it back to you and you can do whatever you want with it. This fucking sucks!" Cartman hung up after that.

Butters couldn't help but laugh. He grandfather wasn't a Nazi and he didn't have to humor Eric's scarier fantasies anymore! What a great night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Idk**

**Enjoy, Reviews are nice, and I own nothing.**

Butters was lying shirtless on Eric's bed as his boyfriend kissed and caressed his exposed skin. He ran his hands through Cartman's hair and periodically giggled at the sensation.

"You really like my torso, don't you?" He asked.

"Mhmm," was Eric's reply, still not letting up from the kisses.

As Butters watched him, he couldn't help but ask. "Eric, do you love me?"

Cartman stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. He then ran his tongue from the blond's bellybutton to his collarbone and sucked on the slightly jutting bone there.

"I think at this point it should be obvious that I do," he said between sucking and kissing Butters.

"So, it's not like you're just with me because I'm a better alternative to loneliness?"

This time Cartman completely stopped and sat up on his knees. "Where is this coming from?"

"Nowhere. I've just… Been thinking-"

"And you think I don't love you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I want to make sure you love me and you don't just think you love me because I'm your only option."

Eric closed his eyes and shook his head, not understand what he was hearing.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? My only option? What the fuck are you even talking about, Butters? Who have you been talking to this time that thinks I suck?"

"No one!" Butters quickly sat up.

"Oh, so it's just you who thinks I suck, then?" Eric sat down on his butt and looked at Butters.

"I don't think you suck."

"Yes you do or else you wouldn't think I'm petty enough to be with you because, I don't know, I'm afraid to die alone or something!"

"I did not say that," Butters assured him.

"Not in so many words, but that's what you're getting at! What the hell, why do you think that, why do you think I don't love you?"

"It's… I… Well… Sometimes I just look back at what we've been through, and I see you curled up next to me when you're sleeping and we're only together because I made the first move-"

"A fact that you will not shut up about," Cartman interrupted.

"Sometimes I think you're only with me because I was too persistent and you thought, 'Why not?'"

Cartman rubbed his face with his hands and screamed out in frustration.

"You're so stupid, Butters!" He said, looking back at him. "So stupid."

"Why am I stupid?"

"Why were you so persistent to begin with? Just 'cause or you thought I liked you back or what?"

"To be honest, yeah, I did think you liked me… But now I'm confused. Now I think you did things because of the attention."

Cartman got up from the bed. "Unbelievable," he mumbled to himself. "So now what? Seriously? Now what, because now it seems that any act of affection towards you is some selfish calculated act from me. Like, like, I can't even be with you without my motivations being questioned? This is fucking bullshit, I didn't do anything wrong here!" He pointed to himself as he leaned on his dresser.

"I know," Butters said, still on the bed. "I'm not saying you did. But Eric, you have to understand where I'm coming from? Even though we've been together a long time it's still hard for me to wrap around the idea that you care about me after all you would do is use me before."

"Fuck you!" Cartman screamed. "And it's not like you're an innocent victim, you were an asshole too when we were kids."

"But not at the same level as you."

Eric covered his eyes with his hand. He took a deep before speaking again. "Since all of this has apparently been in the back of your head this entire time, do you actually love me?"

"Of course I do, I've loved you for so long."

"Why then? Why the fuck do you love me if you fucking think I'm using you, even now."

Butters shrugged. "I don't know. Love is stupid."

"So loving me is stupid?" Eric's tone wasn't angry, just sad.

"All things considered, yeah, a little."

Cartman looked down at his feet, his arms crossed. He looked up at Butters. "I love you. And I've been in love with you for a really long time. It's not because you're my only option, it's not because I liked the attention. It's because I love you that you were my only option and I liked having your specific attention. And it really, really fucking sucks that you think I don't really love you, because I never once questioned if you really loved me, even though you just gave me some great reasons to start."

Butters nodded.

Cartman wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. Not with Butters. But he was sad and upset that after almost two years of being together, Butters had been harboring these hard feelings towards him.

He walked over to Butters and sat next to him. He gently kissed him.

"I love you, okay. I do, I really do. Don't ever think I don't, because I really fucking love you," Cartman said between kisses.

Butters continued nodding his head. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and as they kissed.

Cartman laid Butters back on his bed and continued what he was doing before their argument.

"I wouldn't be so crazy about your body if I didn't love you," Eric told him before lightly sucking on one of Butters' nipples.

Butters shuddered at the sensation. "I know."

Eric wrapped his arms around Butters' waist and continued kissing his chest. He pulled away and faced Butters again.

"So all those times we made love you didn't think I loved you?"

"No, I knew you loved me, it was obvious."

He shook his head. "Then why?"

"I can be as insecure as you."

Cartman attacked his chest again and Butters began writhing in his arms.

"Eric!" He moaned.

Butters lifted his hips and rubbed himself against the brunette.

Eric unzipped Butters pants and held his erection in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed the tip and then continued kissing the length of the shaft. As he kissed Butters he would let his tongue flicker out and lick at the skin.

"I definitely, definitely wouldn't enjoy sucking your cock if I didn't love you," Cartman said before putting it in his mouth.

Butters ran his hands through Eric's hair and continued moaning. He could feel the tip of his penis rubbing against the back of Cartman's throat, the warmth and wetness was becoming too much for him to bear. He came into Eric's mouth.

"And I would absolutely never swallow if I didn't love you," he said, wiping his mouth. He crawled up so he was face to face with Butters. "So don't you ever fucking doubt me or my love for you again, you got it?"

All Butters could do was whimper and nod.

"Good."

He tucked Butters back into his pants and sat up.

"I'm really sorry," Butters said again, sitting up and catching his breath.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not. But it's okay." He patted Butters thigh.

"Let me make it up to you!" Butters said eagerly.

"You don't have to."

"No I want to," he said as he started undoing Eric's pants.

Just as Eric had done, Butters kissed the tip of Cartman's penis and then kissed and licked it up and down.

Cartman was leaning back on his right arm while his left hand was on top of Butters' head.

Butters continued his work, and he then wrapped his mouth of Eric's member. Cartman took a sharp breath, bit his lips, and closed his eyes. Butters' mouth was the best.

However, that only lasted a few moments before Butters let go of him and continued down.

"Shit! Butters!" Cartman gasped when he felt the blond's mouth on his testicles.

But soon that was over and Butters continued down until he was prodding Eric's entrance with his tongue.

Cartman fell back on the bed. He jutted his hips up and towards Butters mouth and wrapped both hands into his hair.

"No! Butters, you don't have to," he gasped, knowing that Butters wasn't a particular fan of rimming.

Butters ignored him and soon his tongue was inside of Cartman.

"Fuck!" Eric groaned, his legs trembling.

Butters continued licking both in and around Eric's anus, enjoying the noises he was getting from Cartman.

"Butters…" He sighed as he came.

The blond pulled away and then cleaned the cum off of Cartman with is mouth.

"That was an awesome apology," Eric said, his breath heavy and his legs still trembling.

Butters wiped his mouth and smiled. "I'm glad. I wish I could do more though."

But Eric shook his. His eyes were closed and there was a huge grin on his face. "All is forgiven. Don't worry about it, it's like that conversation never even happened."

Butters laid down next to Cartman.

"I think I changed my mind about rimming. It was pretty fun this time," he mused.

Eric kissed his cheek. "If we make this a regular thing, you can kill my mom and I'll still forgive you."

They both laughed and kissed each other.


End file.
